


Danger Rising

by Lastsyns



Series: The Immortals Child [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: After the Doctor is hurt, Kui'la shows just how strong her telepathy is. Unable to control her, Jack worries that binding her is the best option as he helps his husband to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had always had a hard life, even as a child. He had been the unwanted second son born of the flesh and never measuring up to his loomed older brother. No matter what he did, it was never right so he would hide in the barn at night and cry. He liked to think that his mother loved him even as his father called him a disgrace. He was told that he would never get in to the academy unless he learned to shape up. Still, somehow he had made it into the academy, disgracing his family once again as he turned and ran from the untempered schism. He thought things would get better once he started school, but he was wrong. His professor's used him constantly as an example about why children of the flesh were wrong and should be looked down upon. He barely survived the academy and if it hadn't been for his friend Koschei, he knew that he would have taken his own life. Koschei saved him from the ridicule, protecting him even when his own family turned their backs. Koschei had been his first love, his first time, and his first heartbreak. Even though they eventually grew apart, he knew that a part of him would always love him. 

After leaving the academy, he was forced into an arranged marriage by his father. He never loved his wife, but gave her everything she asked for, including three loomed sons. He tried to be a good father to his sons, but even they were taught to look down upon him. Standing at the untempered schism, they were inspired. They saw great things for themselves. Soon, they saw what a poor Time Lord their father really was, especially when he left their mother. He was ridiculed for being selfish but with no children in the home, he didn't see a point in staying where he was unhappy anymore. His youngest son eventually forgave him and gave him his granddaughter Susan, who loved him dearly. He tried to make up for his failings as a father with her. He loved her, protected her, and eventually ran from Gallifrey with her. He even did what he thought was right, leaving her with David to find the love he never had. 

He hated the planet that he was born on, but still, he returned time and time again. Sometimes it was at the Council bidding. Other times it was just to visit his mother or one of his sons. Even if he hated the planet, he found comfort walking in the red grass beneath the twin suns or staring up at the familiar stars at night. That was why it nearly killed him when he had to burn the planet. He never knew why he was unlucky enough to survive. To walk on alone with a new face in a universe that he no longer felt that he belonged in. With his first face, he just tried to survive but it was within his next body that he finally found happiness. 

Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling as he listened to the steady snoring of his lover and companion. Jack had given him back a piece of happiness that he didn't think that he deserved. He had hurt Jack by not telling him about his daughter, then again by being forced to carry his second daughter. Jack forgave him for the pain of not knowing being told about Kui'la until after her fifth birthday but there was no forgiveness needed for Imogen. He loved the little girl like his own, never blaming the Doctor for siring her with the Master. They even married shortly after her and Grey's birth. 

The Doctor was thankful for Jack as he didn't think that he would have made it through these last three years without Jack's support because while he had two healthy children his daughter was another story. She had been born prematurely thanks to the abuse the Doctor caused to his body. She had to stay in the medi-bay for the first few months of her life as she grew. Yet, even after being released, she constantly had to return due to illness. Even though they were technically a few days apart, she was behind Grey developmentally. She learned to walk late, talk late and was behind in her coordination. She even had to have surgery before her second birthday. He had sat with Jack terrified they were going to lose their daughter but she was strong and now at just past two and a half, she was slowly catching up to her siblings. 

Unable to sleep, he pulled himself out of bed being careful not to disturb his husband. Making his way out of the room, he first went into Kui'la's room. She was sleeping peacefully tucked beneath her purple blankets with her doll Sophie in her arm. The Doctor had worried that she would have nightmares after her initiation ceremony but thankfully she had been sleeping peacefully. Closing the door again, he looked in on Grey next. He wasn't surprised to see that Grey wasn't in his bed and going to Imogen's room, he found her sleeping next to her. The two of them were almost inseparable growing up almost like twins. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face upon seeing them. They had a hard few years, but things were finally starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up slowly tucked beneath a pleasantly warm blanket. He felt relaxed and while he had his reservations about living on the TARDIS with three young children, he had to admit that he enjoyed the perfectly weighted blanket against the comfortable mattress. He could have laid there all day, but he had a family to take care of and work to do or a husband to do for that matter. Reaching over, he was disappointed but not surprised to find that the Doctor's side of the bed was already cold to the touch. While neither one of them tended to sleep much, the Doctor seemed to be taking it as a new challenge. Lately, he tended to go to bed after Jack and waking before him. It had even been over a week again since they made love. Not that Jack was counting. 

Sighing, he pulled himself out of the warm bed making his way to the shower. Climbing into the hot water, he once more took to taking care of his own needs with his hand. Jack had always been a sexual man. Ever since he had first had sex as a teenager, it had become unusual for him to go more than a few days without finding a partner to share his bed. The Doctor on, the other hand, was almost asexual compared to Jack. The Doctor could go months or even years without thinking about or wanting sex. In fact, Jack was still half convinced that they only had sex because Jack wanted to. Something the Doctor denied, even if it seemed like it was Jack who initiated it the majority of the time. 

Finishing with a deep groan, he washed the evidence of his release away. Moving away from his softening member, he cleaned the rest of his body before stepping out of the water. Drying off, he put his trousers on in the ensuite then made his way out to his room to finish dressing for the day. That accomplished, he went in search of his husband and his family. He found them easily as they had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. His three children were sitting around the table laughing as they blew bubbles in their milk while the Doctor had his back to them tending to something on the stove top. 

"Drink your milk right," Jack scolded softly as he passed. The bubbles stopped but the laughter didn't as he continued on going to the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around his husband from behind resting his head on his shoulder. The Doctor turned his head for a quick kiss before going back to making porridge for the children. "Couldn't sleep again?

"I'll sleep tonight," the Doctor responded. 

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that," Jack reminded him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to but you need to sleep, sweethearts."

"I can't," the Doctor replied. He knew Jack was right but every time he closed his eyes, he was plagued with nightmares. While that was nothing new as it seemed he always had nightmares, he couldn't handle the one that had returned recently. 

"You can. Now, I will take the children for the day and you can go lay back down for a few hours and actually get some sleep," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"You have to work," he reminded Jack. 

"The hub can survive one day without me," Jack responded. Ever since the beginning of Torchwood three, they had been behind. There was never enough people nor time during the day to possibly keep up with all the work they had to do. That changed as Jack brought the Doctor and Martha on to his staff. With their help, the hub was running smoother than ever giving people a break on slow days. It even allowed them to take vacations which was a luxury they never seemed to have time for in the past. 

"I know," the Doctor sighed. 

"Talk to me, sweethearts," Jack cooed. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"Not in front of the children. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this out of the pan before it burns," The Doctor told Jack. Realizing he was on the losing end of the discussion, Jack let the Doctor go with another quick kiss to his head. Getting into the cupboard, he pulled out three small bowls. The Doctor spooned the porridge into the bowls and Jack carried them over to the table for the children while the Doctor started to make their breakfast. 

"Grey I said no more," Jack snipped as he set the bowls down. 

"Sorry, papa," Grey responded immediately. While Kui'la looked just like her daddy but with his blue eyes, Jack's only son was a miniature of himself. He had the same cleft chin, the same full face along with the same brown hair. Grey, though, had the Doctor's brown eyes. Imogen, on the other hand, was a mixture of the Doctor and the man who helped sire her. Her hair was more sandy brown than her siblings and her face a little shorter. She had the Doctor's ears and nose while her mouth was smaller. She had stolen Jack's heart from the first time her fingers wrapped around his, and he loved her just as much as her siblings. 

Sitting down in his spot at the head of the table. He listened to his children babbling happily. He smiled, as the Doctor sat down his breakfast, the smile fading slightly as he also received porridge. Still, he ate it without complaint drinking the coffee that was provided as well. Their meal done, he kissed the children goodbye as he headed into the hub to work. At least that is what he told the Doctor. He actually had no intention of working that day as his family came first. So upon entering the hub, he left the office only to find the one person that he knew the Doctor would talk to besides him. If anyone could help, it was Martha.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, the Doctor helped the children to dress before taking them into one of the many gardens to play. They ran and screamed on the wooden swing set that Jack had bought for them as a way to burn off energy safely inside the TARDIS. Not only did it have swings but it also had two slides, a climbing wall, and a covered fort area. He normally didn't let them scream, but this garden was a place for them to be the carefree children that he never got to be. So he sat watching as they played. 

"Tell Jack I'm fine," the Doctor spoke up upon hearing someone approaching. He didn't need to look over to know that it was Martha. He knew that Jack would send her to try to talk to him after he refused to talk to him this morning. 

"I'm not going to lie to your husband for you as we both know you aren't fine," Martha informed him as she took a seat on the bench next to him. "Jack tells me that you haven't slept for at least three nights now because you are having nightmares. Do you want to tell me about them?"

"Not really," The Doctor admitted. He ran his hand through his hair making his already spiky hair standing up more. It was clear he was agitated and looking at his face she could see how tired he was. As his Doctor, she wanted him to climb into bed to sleep for a few hours while Jack watched their children. As his friend, though, she knew that it would never happen. He would continue to fight sleeping until the exhaustion overwhelmed him and his body forced him to sleep for a few hours. That was unless she could make him see reason first. 

"I think you should anyway. I know it is hard for you to talk about your nightmares but by telling me, I can help you to understand them and hopefully help them to stop," Martha stated. The Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. 

"I know why I am having them. It is the same reason I had the nightmare previously," the Doctor told her. 

"You're having the same one as before?" Martha wondered in concern. 

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered. The nightmare had started shortly after they learned that Imogen was sick. His baby had been born early and had health problems from the moment she entered the universe. Even though, Martha and the TARDIS kept a close eye on his daughter she had fallen sick a few months after her first birthday. She had been sick constantly since birth but it was different this time as she grew weaker. The nightmares began shortly after as he feared for his daughter's life. In his dreams, he held her as she gasped for breath sobbing in his arms. He tried his best to comfort her even as he begged the Master to stop hurting them. The Master just laughed not listening to him as he informed the Doctor it was his fault for daring to carry a little girl. If he had only had the heir that the Master wanted, none of this would be happening. 

"She's not sick again? Is she?" Martha questioned as he turned her eyes towards the little girl playing with her siblings. She seemed happy and healthy enough, but Martha knew that looks could be deceiving.

"No. No. I promise I wouldn't hide that from you or Jack. Especially, Jack," The Doctor reassured her. He smiled as she wrapped an arm around him hugging him. 

"So what brought back the nightmares?" she asked. The Doctor didn't answer her right away as he continued to stare at his children. "Doctor?"

"It is coming up on the one-year mark since she first got sick. I thought I was fine and could celebrate a year had passed but last week she fell off the slide while playing. I got to her quickly but she had scared herself from falling and was crying so hard that she was gasping for breath around the sobs," the Doctor admitted. 

"Just like in your dreams," Martha concluded and the Doctor nodded. "If you want I can examine her, prove to you that she is still healthy."

"I know that in my hearts and in my mind when I am awake. I just have a harder time convincing myself it is true while I sleep," the Doctor responded. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He could see pity in her own eyes and that just irritated him. He didn't to be pitied. "I'm fine though Martha. Like I told, Jack. I will sleep tonight regardless of the nightmare."

"Are you sure because I could prescribe you a sleep aid, if that will help you to get the rest you need," Martha offered. The Doctor shook his head no. He didn't want to be sedated with no way out of the nightmares if they became too bad.

"I can sleep on my own. Now can you please go tell Jack that I am fine so he will stop worrying about me," the Doctor questioned. 

"Of course," Martha agreed. The Doctor watched her leave the room. He was still annoyed by her making him talk and annoyed with Jack as well for sending her to bug him. Calling the children to his side, he took them to the control room with him as he changed the corrdinates on the console. He needed a few hours away from the hub and he knew just the place he could take the children to run. 

-DW-

The Doctor pulled his body across the stone ground. Blood was running down the back of his head and his entire body felt useless. He had to keep going, though, had to get his children to the TARDIS and to safety. Thinking was hard, so he focused on that one thought as he moved slowly across the ground. 

"Save my children," he chanted to himself as he struggled for every centimeter. He could hear people approaching from behind. People who wanted to hurt them. He couldn't let them. "Save my children." He was too far away from the TARDIS, though. Soon they would be next to him and he wouldn't be able to stop them. He felt the regeneration energy flowing through his body. It was building and soon would be at his peak allowing him to change bodies. Hopefully in time to save them all. 

The people were nearly upon them when a piercing scream filled his head, and his world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Back when the universe was still young, there was a species known as the Planet Builders that built luxury planets for the rich. When the economy went into a recession, they went into hibernation in order to wait for a time when the universe could afford their services again. Their planets, however, remained behind the owners no longer able to afford the taxes. The banks weren't able to repossess the planets as they were too large, so instead, they kicked off the inhabitants leaving the planet vacant. The now empty planets were easy to identify by the large no trespassing signals the radiated out from the surface of the planet and if there was one thing the Doctor loved to ignore, it was a keep out sign.

He never knew what he would find as he explored the empty planets and this one was no exception. From the large marble columns that stretched impossible distances up into the sky to the various statues made from stone that wouldn't have appeared naturally together. All of the statues were of the same man and the Doctor was positive that it was the owner of the planet. Beyond the beautiful stones, the planet could have been somewhere on earth. The sky above them was blue with a single yellow sun. There was a stone laid pathway that led up a hill with green grass. Even the water was blue that lapped softly against the brown sand on the far side of the island they had landed on. 

If there was more to the planet, the Doctor didn't know as they had been caught unaware by the nomadic group that had become trapped on the planet. They had watched the Doctor's arrival and wanted to steal the TARDIS to continue their travels. He offered to take them to another planet but they wouldn't hear of it causing him to take the children and run. He made sure all the children were ahead of him as they rushed to the safety of the TARDIS walls. He was so busy trying to make sure that his children were safe that he didn't see the weapons in their hands until something hard and heavy hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall. 

"Daddy," Kui'la screamed as he was no longer in her head. She turned to see him laying with his eyes closed on the ground. The back of his head was bleeding and running down his neck. 

"Daddy?" Imogen questioned upon hearing her sister scream. 

"Get on the TARDIS," Kui'la ordered. She had been taught from a young age that she was supposed to get on the TARDIS when there was danger. She had always been protective of her siblings and could see the men gaining on them. Stepping forward she took a deep breath and did what she had always been taught not to. Screaming telepathically, she projected it out across the crowd. The screaming made them hesitate for a moment as they looked for the source. Seeing her standing alone between them and the TARDIS, they raised their weapons once more to silence her screams. Scared, she did the only thing she could and sent one word through the mental link she now shared with them. 

*Sleep*

The men collapsed to the ground where they stood. They landed in heaps of arms and legs, hitting their bodies and heads against the pavement as they fell. With the men temporarily disabled, she looked to her daddy. She needed him in order to get them off the strange planet but he was still laying on the ground. She wasn't strong enough to drag him on to the TARDIS and their Papa wasn't with them to carry him. They needed their papa, though. One way or another she would get her daddy to him. She pushed the feeling of need to her Papa and after a long moment, the phone in the Doctor's pocket began to ring.

-DW-

Jack wasn't surprised when he heard the TARDIS leaving after Martha had gone to talk to the Doctor. The Doctor would have been irritated with him for sending Martha into the TARDIS. Jack had no fear that the Doctor would take the children from him and knew that his husband would be back in time for him to tuck the children into bed that night. If he was honest, he was a little afraid as the Doctor had abandoned him in the past but every year that they were married made it easier to believe that the Doctor would always return. The Doctor had also promised that he would never hide their children from him again, and Jack believed him. So rather than worry, he did what he normally did when the Doctor took off for a while and started on his daily work. 

It was only about an hour later that he started having the nagging feeling that he was needed. He tried to ignore it, telling himself he was just being silly but the feeling wouldn't go away. He couldn't work any longer as he had the sinking feeling that something was wrong. He pushed his paperwork aside, heading out into the main hub to get a cup of coffee. The more that he tried to ignore the feeling, though, the stronger it became until he was almost overwhelmed with the feeling. Returning to his office, he stared at his phone. If the Doctor was fine, he would be annoyed that Jack had called him but at least Jack would know he was alright. He took a deep breath then dialed the familiar number to the cell that Martha once owned. 

"Papa?" came a small voice. 

"Hello my baby," Jack replied. "Can I speak to your daddy?" His heart seemed to stop as she spoke again. 

"Daddy's hurt," Kui'la responded her voice full of fear. Flipping back the strap on his vortex manipulator, Jack prayed that it worked properly. 

"Tell me where you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack tried to be patient as Kui'la moved from wherever she was standing to enter the TARDIS. He tried to keep his worry down as he told himself that the Doctor would be fine. That he wasn't injured too badly and had taken himself to the medi-bay. He wasn't stupid, though. He knew that if the Doctor could, he would have brought the TARDIS straight back to Torchwood for assistance. So he waited impatiently as Kui'la made her way back into the TARDIS. As she stepped foot inside, he could hear the sounds of his other two children crying as they asked for their daddy making it even harder for him not to be near them offering them comfort. He tried not to focus on their crying as Kui'la read him the numbers from the console. He repeated it back making sure that he had it correct before changing the coordinates so that he would land slightly to the right. He said a silent prayer to whatever god was out there before he pressed the button on his manipulator. He landed with a jolt a short time later beside a small blue police box. Looking out he could see the Doctor laying a short way from the TARDIS. His brown hair was matted with blood and it formed a small puddle on the pavement beside him. Behind him were men lying in crumpled heaps.

"Stay on the TARDIS," he ordered as he heard the door beside him opening. He had no idea what caused all these men to fall but if it was something in the air, he didn't want the children breathing it in. Kui'la listened to him as she opened the doors wide making sure to keep both feet inside the TARDIS. "I mean it Kui'la. I need you to close the doors and go back inside until I can figure out what happened here."

"They were going to hurt daddy," Kui'la told him. There was a slight panic in her voice that made him turn to look at her even as he headed to the Doctor. 

"Kui'la," Jack started but she interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry I was bad," she whined. 

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I just need to know what happened. No matter what you did, you won't be in trouble for protecting your daddy and your siblings. So take a deep breath and tell me what happened here," Jack told her. Reaching the Doctor, he knelt down beside him. He was concerned by the fact that the Doctor still wasn't waking up. Putting the back of his hand by the Time Lord's mouth, he felt a small bit of relief as he felt the cool breath against his skin. 

"The men were chasing us and daddy was trying to get us on the TARDIS. He fell as we ran and I didn't listen to him when he tried to get us to keep running. I sent Immy and Grey onto the TARDIS but the men were still coming, so I yelled in their heads," Kui'la admitted. As she was speaking, Jack was carefully checking the Doctor's neck and back not wanting to move him until he knew for sure he wouldn't kill him by trying to help him. The Doctors head was still bleeding and Jack wanted to get him to Martha as soon as possible. 

"And then they fell?" Jack tried to clarify. Kui'la shook her head no. 

"They stopped running but they were still coming after us, so I told them to sleep," Kui'la responded. Jack briefly stopped his examination to look at his daughter. There were at least thirty men laying behind him. The fact that she was able to put them asleep with just a thought scared him. Her telepathic ability was getting stronger and there was no telling how strong it would become. 

"Did you tell your daddy to sleep as well?" Jack asked her. 

"I don't know," she replied. Jack tried not to sigh. He hoped silently that she had told the Doctor to sleep and he wasn't waking because of that command and not because of his head injury. He finished his examination, wishing silently that he had a neck brace. Even if he didn't find an injury, he still wanted the Doctor's neck secure until Martha could confirm his neck was fine. He looked back at the men, he wasn't sure how long they would remain down and he didn't want to leave the Doctor to find a neck brace and come back to find him helpless as he was being attacked.

"Kui'la, I need you to ask the TARDIS for a neck brace for your daddy," He told her. 

"Yes, papa." She disappeared briefly coming back with the object in her hand. Jack gave her permission to step off the TARDIS and she brought it over to him. He quickly but carefully secured it around the Doctor's neck to steady him. Then as gently as possible he picked the Doctor up in his arms carrying him to the TARDIS. He made sure all his children were inside before closing the doors tightly securing them inside. Continuing on his way, he hit the button for Emergency Protocol One which would return the TARDIS to Torchwood. She started on her way as he continued to the medi-bay. He took the Doctor over to the first bed, laying him upon it. 

While waiting for the TARDIS to reach her destination, he set to work stabilizing his husband. He took his vitals, unhappy to see how off they were but recording them for Martha. He then placed an IV and started the Doctor on oxygen. By the time the TARDIS landed, he was busy trying to staunch the bleeding from the Doctor's head. Having been alerted by the TARDIS she was needed, Martha rushed in to see Jack standing over the Doctor's pale body. A quick exam later, she was kicking Jack out of the medi-bay and calling Owen in for emergency surgery. Not sure what else to do, Jack went to be with his children as he awaited his husband's fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack found his children easily enough as he could hear them crying as he entered the control room. Stepping off the TARDIS, he saw Gwen trying to hold the younger two while Kui'la had claimed Tosh's lap. He stepped off going to them and taking Imogen into his arms. Grey held up his arms as well crying for him so Jack took him in the other arm taking over for Gwen. He didn't have arms enough for all three children but Kui'la didn't seem to mind as she clung to Tosh seeking comfort from her favorite aunt as well as teacher. Gwen stood allowing Jack to take her seat so that he could comfort his children easier. 

"How is he?" Tosh questioned. 

"I don't know. Martha kicked me out of the medi-bay as she and Owen took him into surgery. I am sure he is going to be fine, though," Jack added for the sake of his children as they were listening to his every word. In reality, he was expecting to enter the medi-bay again to find that his husband had regenerated due to his injuries. He wasn't going to tell that to his children, though. While they understood the concept of regeneration and knew that he would still be their daddy regardless of what he looked like, both Jack and the Doctor hoped that it would be a long time until they had to experience the effects of the Doctor changing. 

"I was bad and yelled in his head," Kui'la sobbed against Tosh's shirt. 

"Kui'la, listen to me. You, your daddy, and brother and sister were all in danger. You made the right decision to yell in their heads and you will never get in trouble for protecting those you care about. In fact, I am proud of you that you got your siblings to safety then tried to protect your daddy since he was hurt," Jack informed her. He couldn't reach out and rub her back or hold her like he wanted to as his arms were both full. Holding the younger children tightly he leaned forward kissing her softly on the head. "Once daddy is feeling better, we will take you out for a special treat just the three of us. Alright?"

"Yes, papa," Kui'la sniffled.

"I love you," Jack told her as he leaned back again. 

"I love you too," Kui'la answered. Jack cuddled with his children. Calming them down by softly reassuring them that they were alright and that the Doctor was going to be fine. He would have loved to stay holding them until Martha came to inform him the Doctor was out of surgery and recovering but as an hour passed he realized that wouldn't be an option. Even if he wasn't hungry both Imogen and Grey needed to eat to maintain their energy levels. Kui'la would also be getting hungry soon as she calmed. He tried to send them with Tosh and Gwen to get tea but when it resulted in tears he backed down. Gwen offered to make them their evening meal while Jack stayed near the TARDIS. She left the hub returning a short time later with fish and chips. The children ate hungrily while he picked at his own meal, knowing that he had to eat as well or he could quickly starve to death and the last thing the children needed was to see him die as they worried about their daddy. 

It was a relief when Martha finally stepped off the TARDIS even if she did look slightly worried and disheveled. She had taken the time to clean for the benefit of the family but her coat wasn't straight and her hair needed to be brushed. She put on a smile as she looked at the Doctor's children and Jack would have bought it if the smile had only reached her eyes. 

"He is out of surgery and in the recovery room. The surgery went well and I have given him the antidote to the anesthesia. He has even already been awake once for a short time," Martha informed them using her tone that she reserved only for children. 

"I want to see daddy," Kui'la whined. 

"You can in a little bit, but right now I need your papa to come with me so I can talk to him," Martha responded. Jack nodded, knowing that despite her tone and reassurances to the children that something was wrong. He stood up following her on to the TARDIS and closing the doors behind him. He didn't have to question how the Doctor was really doing as Martha began to speak again as she led him to the small room off the medi-bay where the Doctor was waking up with Owen by his side. 

"The surgery really did go well. Whatever hit him in the back of the head fractured his skull and caused cranial bleeding. Owen and I were able to go in and relieve the pressure as well as stop the bleeding. He is currently stable and remained stable throughout the surgery. He woke confused and spoke of the children before his hand began to glow. I gave him medicine that stopped him from continuing on with the regeneration and he drifted off to sleep again," Martha stated. 

"It is dangerous to stop the regeneration process as he only does it when his body is dying," Jack explained to her. 

"I know that and I can assure you that isn't the case this time. He was wounded trying to protect his children and I believe he was trying to regenerate in order to save them. The medicine I gave him won't stop him from regenerating if his body actually needs to but it does slow down the energy production so he can't force himself to regenerate," Martha replied. She stopped outside of the room and turned to look at Jack. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Jack questioned. 

"The bleeding in his brain has caused slight paralysis in his left side," Martha told him. 

"I thought you said he didn't need to regenerate," Jack accused her with his tone. 

"He doesn't. I believe that he can make a recovery but it is going to take physiotherapy and hard work. When he is awake and more coherent we can discuss the odds of him making a full recovery and allow him to make an informed decision about whether or not he will need to regenerate to get his life back. For now, though, I would like you to see if you can get through to him. Let him know that everyone is safe and that he doesn't need to regenerate right now." Jack stared at her. They both knew that the Doctor would choose to regenerate rather than live in a body he couldn't run in. Martha would have to work hard to prove to him that he could have his life back in order to convince him to go through the months of physio and pain. For now, though, Jack would do what she asked and convince him not to regenerate. Pulling his eyes away from Martha, he put his hand on the door and entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack entered the room to find the Doctor in a single bed in the middle of the room. He walked over to the bed, stopping at the end as he took in his husband. He was still currently sleeping and his breathing was slow and even. Jack couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he found the oxygen line that was meant to be under the Time Lord's nose was gripped tightly in his right hand. There were two IVs going into right arm directly above his hand providing him fluids as well as several medications. There was a third one further up his arm providing him additional blood. It wasn't helping in Jack's opinion as his husband was still too pale. He could see the paleness in his face as his freckles stood out clearly. He could also see it on his bare chest around the several dark bruises he had gained from falling. Jack moved his eyes along the Doctor's body. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but the Doctor's left side seemed to sag into the bed more. As he watched a golden glow flickered across the Doctor's skin before dissipating like dew. 

"You were supposed to be watching him," Martha chastised Owen softly as she noticed the oxygen line as well. 

"I was. I watched him reach up and I warned him to leave it. He scratched the end of his nose before lowering his hand. He had to be watching me because I started to turn back to the monitors and he quickly reached up grabbing the line before I had a chance to stop him," Owen responded. Jack chuckled as Martha shook her head. 

"Doctor," Martha sighed. The Doctor responded in Gallifreyan, his voice soft but fierce. 

"Your safe Doc. You don't have to threaten your doctors because they aren't trying to hurt you," Jack informed him. While he didn't speak Gallifreyan fluently like his husband and children, he had picked up quite a few words over the years.

"Where are my children?" The Doctor demanded in English this time, disregarding Jack's reassurance. It was obvious he wasn't fully awake so Jack wasn't sure how much he was comprehending as they spoke to him. 

"They are in the hub with Gwen and Tosh," Jack tried to reassure him. 

"Liar," the Doctor hissed. His hand glowed with more intensity this time but once again it faded before it could spread. "What did you do to me? No, wait that doesn't matter because I am still going to stop you and save my children."

"Our babies are safe, Doc. Kui'la is having a cuddle with Tosh while Grey and Imogen are with Gwen," Jack tried again. "I don't know what is going through your head right now, but if you would just open your eyes and look at me, love, you would see that you are safe on the TARDIS."

"Jack?" the Doctor questioned. 

"Yes, sweethearts. I'm here," Jack responded. 

"You're not Jack. You're trying to trick me but Jack can't be here," the Doctor growled stubbornly. Jack closed his eyes briefly reaching up to rub his temple. The Doctor's eyes remained closed and if he would just open them he could see the time bouncing off of Jack in a way that he originally thought was wrong but had grown to appreciate. 

"I am here. Kui'la called out to me and I used the vortex manipulator," Jack started. 

"Space hopper," the Doctor interrupted. 

"Space hopper," Jack agreed and the Doctor smiled with just one side of his mouth. "Kui'la had made sure that Immy and Grey were safe in the TARDIS and I carried you aboard then used the emergency protocols to get his back to Torchwood where Martha and Owen took over in order to make sure you were alright," Jack explained using as many names as possible to try to convince the Doctor that he really was safe. The Doctor finally opened his eyes just a crack to look around. He quickly closed them again. 

"You have to help me, Jack. They did something to me," the Doctor complained. There was something seriously wrong with his body but for some reason, he wasn't able to regenerate. He didn't understand it as he could feel the warmth of the energy dance across his skin but he couldn't make it stay. He needed to regenerate, though. He couldn't save his children in his current body and he wouldn't rest until he knew they were safe. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't respond properly and the movement made him feel dizzy. He reached out dropping the line that was providing drugs that made his head feel funny. Someone caught his hand and he held on tightly. 

"I've got you, Doc. Just have a drink of water then go back to sleep," Jack cooed. He picked up the cup of water with his free hand, bringing the straw to the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor took it taking a small sip of the cool water. He let go mumbling about not even being allowed a hot cup of tea. "You can have tea later."

"Before you go back to sleep, do you want to tell me why you think we did something to you?" Martha asked curiously. 

"No," the Doctor responded with a yawn. He didn't want her to poke and prod him when he desperately needed to sleep. He had been fighting it as he feared for his children's lives. Now that he knew for sure that they were safe with their Papa, he would be able to get the rest his body needed. When he woke his vision hopefully wouldn't be as blurry and the pounding in the back of his head would be gone. His left side also felt weak and that worried him. He briefly remembered running and then laying on the ground but he wasn't sure why. He found himself drifting off again but the worry he was being tricked grew stronger the sleepier he got and he forced his eyes open completely. He blinked several times against the blurriness as he tried to focus on his husband. 

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Jack asked as he watched the Doctor try to focus on him. The Doctor didn't answer as he stared at Jack. Through the blurriness he could just make out his husband standing as a white light against the changing timelines that bounced off of him. He was a fact and while that was never meant to be, it brought the Doctor comfort to know that Jack would never leave him. It also was something that couldn't be faked, confirming once and for all that Jack was really with him. With that knowledge, he allowed his eyes to close drifting quickly off to the sleep he so desperately needed. 

"Next time should be easier," Martha tried to reassure Jack, knowing that it was hard for him to see the Doctor so weak and confused. 

"I hope so," Jack replied. He continued to hold the Doctor's now limp hand in his as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had been here before, caring for his sick husband. He hated seeing him so weak and sick but he had to have faith that just like before he would soon be healthy and on his feet again. If not, he wouldn't stop him from regenerating, no matter how much Martha was against it.


	8. Chapter 8

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief when the Doctor didn't wake after ten minutes demanding they release his children. The fact that Jack was in the room seemed to finally give him the peace that he needed in order to allow his body to rest and recover. So his doctors and husband celebrated silently as an hour then two passed and the Doctor continued to sleep. Jack sat by the Doctor's hand, holding his hand lightly in his own as he watched his lover sleep. It was hard for him to believe that it was only that morning that they had been arguing due to the fact that the Doctor hadn't slept for three days. He leaned down kissing his hand as he ran his fingers across the Doctor's knuckles. 

Martha came over, running through his vitals once more. Even if the TARDIS was keeping a constant eye on him, her own medical training had her checking him every half an hour for any changes. Jack had given up on asking her if she found anything as he could see from the monitors that the Doctor was the same. He was resting and his hearts were beating normally. His oxygen was a bit low but any attempt to return the oxygen line to under his nose resulted in causing the Time Lord agitation and they didn't want to inadvertently wake him. Still, they kept a close eye on his oxygen levels because if they dropped too far, Martha wouldn't hesitate to put the oxygen line back. His oxygen levels remained stable though allowing them to focus their concern elsewhere. 

Gwen stuck her head into the medi-bay, as the third hour approached. She had three unhappy children that needed to get ready for bed but weren't used to it without their daddy. Jack got to his feet, promising the Doctor that he would be back soon as he went to care for his babies. He found Kui'la sitting on the couch leaning away from Tosh as she tried reading them a story. Imogen and Grey were on Tosh's lap but both children were crying unhappily as she read. Seeing Jack, they squirmed in her arms crying for him as they reached out. Jack went over to Tosh, taking his upset babies in his arms. He sat down holding them close as Kui'la moved so that she could lean against him. 

"Where's daddy?" Kui'la asked softly. 

"Daddy is in the medi-bay sleeping. You can see him tomorrow if he is feeling better. For now, though, we are going to read a nice story then I will tuck you in your beds to sleep," Jack informed her. 

"I want to sleep in your bed," Kui'la whined. 

"I won't be sleeping in my bed tonight. I am going to stay in the medi-bay so that I can watch over your daddy while he heals," Jack explained to her. She didn't like it, he could see it on her face even before she spoke again. 

"Please, Papa. I will be good and I won't yell in Daddy's head again," Kui'la begged. 

"Oh, baby. Daddy isn't hurt because you yelled in his head. He is hurt because those men threw something at him. I told you earlier that you did nothing wrong and I meant it. You saved your daddy and your siblings," Jack explained to her. He moved his arm so that he could cuddle her closer then kissed her on the top of the head. She slid her arm between him and her siblings so that she could hold him tightly successfully helping to trap him on the couch. 

"Please don't leave me too, papa," Kui'la whispered. Jack closed his eyes briefly. 

"How about Tosh makes the three of you a warm glass of milk while I tell you a story. After we can all go lay on my bed and I will stay with you until you fall asleep. Would that be alright?" Jack wondered. She nodded against him and he looked up at Tosh. He mouthed the word sorry but she just smiled as she turned to head up to the kitchen. Opening the book to the page where Tosh had left off, Jack began to read softly to his children. Tosh returned with two sippy cups full of milk and a regular cup with a straw. The children took them drinking them slowly as Jack continued to read. They were quieter now that they were with their papa but all three were fighting sleep. Finishing the book, Jack sat it aside. He picked up the younger two and Kui'la tagged after them. He carried them into the TARDIS and through to the room that he shared with the Doctor. Tucking them in, he sat on the edge of the bed with them as he picked up another book. Grey drifted off first followed by Kui'la. Imogen was almost asleep as well when Martha appeared in the doorway. Jack looked at her with one eye as he continued to read the story. 

"We need you," Martha whispered loudly, trying not to disturb the sleeping children. Jack nodded that he heard her and she turned disappearing down the corridor again. Jack waited until he was sure that Imogen was asleep before carefully getting off the bed and heading to the door. He turned the lights off then closed the door almost completely. Heading towards the medi-bay, he could hear the reason Martha had asked for him. From down the corridor, he heard his husband screaming loudly at them demanding they let him go. Picking up his pace, he hurried into the medi-bay to find the Doctor fighting as Owen tried to keep him on the bed. It was only because of the damage to his left side that he was able to stay pinned as he fought desperately against them. 

"You better not have hurt my children or I will erase not only you but your entire family history. You will cease to exist within an instant of time and don't think I can't. I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the consulation of Kasterborous," The Doctor seethed. 

"We know," Jack interuppted trying to sound bored. While the Oncoming Storm speech could be impressive, it was less so when given to the doctors who were trying to help him. 

"Jack, they've got our children. Forget about me and save them," the Doctor begged in a panic.

"While I would listen to you under normal circumstances, I can assure you love, that our children are fine. They are currently tucked into our bed after a nice story and warm milk. I will check in on them again in a little while but they don't need saving. You, on the other hand, need to calm down before you hurt Owen and Martha," Jack told him as he neared the bed. He wondered silently how many times he was going to have the same conversation with the man he loved as he continued to wake confused and afraid. Martha had promised next time would be easier but she was wrong as he still thought he was in danger.

"You're not Jack. The real Jack would stop at nothing to save our children," The Doctor yelled. Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes. He moved closer to the bed, taking the Doctor's hand in his own. The Doctor squeezed his hand to the point of pain but Jack ignored it as he held on. 

"Look at me, sweetheart. I am your husband and your lover as well as papa to our three children," Jack stated. The Doctor looked at Jack and Jack saw the relief that swept over his face as he relaxed his grip. He was still fighting against Owen as he didn't like being held to the bed. "Owen let him go and step back."

"But he will try to escape," Owen declared. 

"Just trust me," Jack responded. Owen looked at Martha for confirmation, then released his hold on the Doctor stepping back. Without the weight of Owen holding him down, the Doctor stopped squirming as his body went lax against the pillows. He looked at Jack with a fear in his eyes as he spoke again. 

"Jack they did something to me. My head and my body doesn't feel right," the Doctor worried. He tried to move again but his left hand didn't want to respond properly causing him to frown. "What happened to my hand? Jack, I can't move my hand."

"You just moved it," Jack informed him as he had seen the Doctor's fingers twitch but not in the way that the Doctor expected. "You were hurt, sweetheart, but Martha, Owen, and I are taking care of you. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep. I promise answers are coming but you need to rest first." The Doctor stared at him as he refused to close his eyes again. When Jack didn't immediately tell him what happened, he narrowed his eyes glaring at his husband. 

"What happened?" the Doctor questioned. 

"You were hit by something heavy in the back of your head. It caused a fracture to your skull and caused internal bleeding. Owen and I operated to repair the damage and release the pressure but it has made your left side weaker," Martha spoke up, knowing he wasn't going to rest without answers. "It is going to take a little bit of work to get you back on your feet but in the meantime, you need to rest and recover. So have a drink of water and then try to go back to sleep."

"How long," The Doctor asked. 

"I don't know," Martha answered honestly. The Doctor accepted her answer. He didn't listen to her about having a drink of water as he closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was sleeping peacefully again. 

"Do you really think we should have told him what happened?" Jack wondered as he stayed by his husband's side. 

"He wasn't going to sleep without answers. Besides he probably isn't going to remember this conversation anyways," Martha replied. 

"And if he does," Jack questioned. 

"Then we will deal with it," Martha responded kindly. 

"If not, we will be having this conversation again in a few hours," Owen spoke up. Jack wanted to glare at Owen but he knew he was right. So, instead he settled back to wait for the Doctor to need him.


	9. Chapter 9

The night wore on slowly. The medi-bay was quiet beyond the sound of the machines monitoring the Doctor and the occasional sound of a page-turning as Martha read. It was just the three of them in the medi-bay now as they had sent Owen to be with Tosh since the Doctor was stable and they didn't expect to need him again that night. Jack quickly found himself growing bored with the quiet while watching his husband sleep. As much as he loved the Doctor, watching anyone sleep for hours on end wasn't entertaining. Adjusting for the fifth time in less than a minute, he threw his head back glancing at the monitor. The Doctor was still stable and he showed no signs of waking up. Groaning, Jack pulled himself to his feet. He stretched feeling it from the tip of his toes and up through his body. He looked towards where Martha was sitting at the desk on the far side. She had a book in her hands and papers strewn out across the table. The monitor on the far side had the Doctor's stats and even though she didn't seem to be paying attention to him, Jack knew that she was watching the Doctor closely for changes. 

"I am going to check on our children, then go get my laptop from my office," Jack informed Martha as he started towards the door. She acknowledged that she had heard him with a wave of her hand as she continued to read. Leaving the medi-bay, he went across the hall to where his children were. All three of them were sleeping soundly in his bed with Imogen and Grey curled up together like normal. He smiled at seeing them. The two of them were unseperateable even as they slept despite the fact that they had different rooms. He closed the door slowly making sure not to wake them. As he turned towards the control room, he saw Martha standing in the medi-bay door waiting for him. 

"Miss me that much?" Jack flirted with her. Martha rolled her eyes as she smiled. 

"I did, I wanted you to come back the moment you left the medi-bay so that I could listen to you adjusting in your chair and sighing. I mean you know the way straight to a girl's heart with your noises," Martha teased him as she held out a hand to him. He took it, squeezing it in his own.

"I can find a better way to your heart," Jack replied as he pulled her closer.

"What would the others think?" Martha wondered trying to keep a straight face. 

"Lucky man," Jack answered and Martha laughed as she pulled away. "So what really brings you out here?"

"The moment you stepped out of the medi-bay he started to wake up. That is the second time that it happened causing me to wonder if it is your presence that is helping him to remain asleep," Martha informed him. 

"Of course it is," Jack sighed. He went around her going back into the medi-bay. The Doctor wasn't quite awake but Jack could see from the monitors that Martha was right and he was waking up. Jack went over to the bed, gently running his fingers through his husband's hair making sure to avoid the bandage on the back of his head. 

"Jack," the Doctor moaned. 

"I'm here love but don't think about waking up. Just keep those eyes closed and go back to sleep," Jack cooed. 

"K," the Doctor breathed. He drifted back under without ever waking enough to care. His breathing evened out allowing Jack to step away from the bed. He went across the room to the door stepping out again. Peeking back in he looked at the monitor to see that Martha was right. The Doctor was once more waking up due to his absence. Hurrying, he went to his office and grabbed his laptop. He ran all the way back to the medi-bay making it back before the Doctor had fully woken. He managed to lull the Doctor back into a deeper sleep again without him ever waking enough to realize that Jack was gone. With his laptop in hand, Jack settled back to do research as he watched over his sleeping husband. Using the 21st century internet, couldn't provide him with the answers he was looking for. Psychics and telepaths were looked at as fictional characters as well as liars trying to scam people out of money. The information he could find would tell him nothing about how to help his daughter or deal with how strong she was, so he quickly gave up his search.

Setting aside his laptop, he grabbed the monitor pulling it closer to him. Even though it was set to display the Doctor's stats currently, he was able to easily split the screen. He pulled up the TARDIS's database searching for telepathic children. He was flooded with information about psychic races. Not sure where to start, he narrowed it down to humaniod psychics but this didn't help him either. While the internet of the 21st century provided him with too little information, the TARDIS had the opposite effect of providing him too much. The one person he needed to talk to was currently lying by his side healing. The Doctor was the only who could help him and explain how she was able to put thirty men to sleep. He was also the only one who could explain why not binding her was still the best option even if Jack was beginning to believe otherwise.

He wasn't afraid of his daughter, even if he had felt fear over what she had done. He knew that Kui'la was a sweet little girl who cared for her siblings. She was nothing but kind to people and made friends with others at the park easily. He knew she was well behaved, even if she tended to be a bit rude sometimes. Tosh and Gwen both enjoyed spending time with her and teaching her as the Doctor didn't believe in regular schooling. They surrounded her with love despite the dangers that Torchwood brought, keeping her away from majority of the fear and pain. Jack wanted to move the children out of Torchwood but the Doctor insisted on staying, even after John had inflitrated the hub. While Jack agreed that the TARDIS and Torchwood were the safest place for the children, he still dreamed of raising them in a regular home with a garden that they could play in. One where Kui'la could have a normal childhood and grow up in a way that he could be proud. 

"Tell me what we should do," Jack begged the Doctor softly. The Doctor didn't answer, not that he expected one as the Time Lord continued to sleep soundly. Pulling the monitor closer he continued to read. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the screen for when he felt someone watching him. Turning he saw that the Doctor had his eyes open a crack and was looking at the screen as well. Jack smiled at him as the Doctor turned his eyes to look at his husband. The question on his face was clear. Jack ignored it as he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you want to bind, Kui'la?" the Doctor wondered ignoring Jack's question. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked. The Doctor started to shake his head no but pain radiated up the back of his head causing him to become dizzy. "Easy. You need to keep your head still, sweethearts. " Jack grabbed his hand holding it tightly. 

"Did Kui'la do this?" The Doctor couldn't help but wonder as his mind connected the little information he had. He was laying in the medi-bay with his left side feeling weak and his head throbbing causing him to feel dizzy when he moved it. Jack was also looking at information on binding children. He refused to believe that his child could hurt him but the evidence was there. 

"No, Kui'la saved you after several men tried to hurt you," Jack explained. The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"Then why do you want to bind her?" the Doctor questioned. 

"Because she caused thirty men to go to sleep with just a thought. I'm worried about how strong she is getting and that we won't be able to control her," Jack admitted. The Doctor tried to pull his hand out of Jack's but he couldn't with his weakened left side. Jack noticed what he was doing, though, and released his hand laying it on the bed. 

"I refuse to bind her," the Doctor stated firmly. 

"Can we at least talk about it?" Jack wondered. 

"No, there will be no discussion because it isn't happening. I am not binding her and that is final," the Doctor argued. 

"Doc," Jack started. 

"I said no," The Doctor hissed. Jack sighed turning towards the screen to close the information but found it had already been cleared. Standing he didn't look at his husband as he started towards the door. 

"I'll get you a cup of tea,' Jack told him as he left the medi-bay.


	10. Chapter 10

With Jack out of the medi-bay, Martha made her way over to her patient. She understood that couples fought but she wasn't happy with Jack causing the patient stress as soon as he woke. He needed to relax and heal, not fight with his lover. She wasn't going to tell them this, or it would only anger the Doctor more. The last thing she needed was for him to try to get out of bed with with his head injury and his left side weakened. He would only end up on the floor and possibly hurt himself more from the fall. So instead, she decided to be cautious as she avoided the subject they were discussing. 

"Hello, Doctor. How are you feeling tonight?" she questioned. The Doctor mumbled something under his breath that the TARDIS chose not to translate. "I know you are currently unhappy, Doctor, but I really do need to know what how you are feeling and if you are in any pain."

"I'm fine," the Doctor hissed causing Martha to roll her eyes. 

"You know I don't like that answer," Martha chastised him as she ran through his vitals. He was still stable despite his heartbeats being a little fast even though he was resting but she attributed that to the argument that he had with his husband.

"Tough," the Doctor told her stubbornly. Martha took a deep breath before continuing her examination. She checked his blood oxygen levels, listened to his lungs and his hearts, and then changed over his IVs. He ignored her the entire time staring towards the door that Jack failed to return through. More then enough time had passed to make a cup of tea but Martha had the feeling he was on purposely taking his time to avoid returning to the Doctor's side. 

"If you won't talk to me then I won't be able to help you. I know that you realize that you have been hurt. So why don't you stop telling me that you are fine and tell me how you are really feeling," Martha scolded him softly. The Doctor turned only his eyes to look at her. The contempt on his face was clear as he looked at her with anger. 

"Why don't you tell me how I feel if you know me so well. Tell me why you don't believe me when I say I am fine, even though I am. I know I was hurt but I am not in pain. My head feels dizzy if I move it and my left side feels strange but besides being mad at my idiot ape husband and you, I was fine. Now I am angry because you won't just leave me alone and let me think," the Doctor seethed.

"Doctor," Martha tried but just like with Jack he had enough. 

"You can monitor me from over there," he told her pointing with his right hand to where she had her paperwork set up. She opened her mouth to say something else but the glare on his face deepened as he spoke again before she could. "Just go."

"Alright, but don't expect me to coming running if you need me," Martha snipped back tired of his attitude. 

"I won't," the Doctor responded under his breath. Martha moved to the otherside of the medi-bay still keeping an eye on him despite her threat. She watched him closely to see if he was planning on getting out of bed but all he did was try to cross his arms. She noticed that he had to use his right arm to pull his left arm up but he didn't question her why as he stared forward. When Jack returned he went straight over to the bed trying to hand the Doctor a cup of tea. The Doctor refused to take it from him and Jack slammed it harder than necessary down on the table spilling part of it. 

"I am not going to apologize for wanting to bind her," Jack snapped. 

"Then you can leave too," the Doctor replied, his voice even. 

"Not until we talk," Jack argued. 

"Fine, talk. That doesn't mean I have to listen," the Doctor told him. 

"You got hurt. I know you don't remember how, but that doesn't change the fact that you did. Kui'la saw you get hurt and it scared her. She told me that she screamed in their head and when they didn't stop she told them to go to sleep and they did. You didn't see it, Doc. There were thirty men sleeping on the ground where they fell. That kind of power scares me, Doctor. I know you don't want to bind her but she made you sleep as well. She is powerful, Doctor. You have known that since her birth but up until yesterday, I didn't realize how powerful she truly was and I will admit it scares me. I am afraid what happens the next time she is angry because she didn't get her way. Will she tell us to sleep too, or can she do more. What about Grey and Immy? Is it really worth putting them in danger because you refuse to bind her?" Jack demanded to know. 

"I am not going to punish her because she defended me when she was scared. I know you are afraid of what she could do, Jack, but this is our daughter. She is a loving sweet little girl and I refuse to believe that she would on purposely hurt us or her siblings," the Doctor answered. He rolled his head to look at Jack, not bothering to lift it off the pillow in the process showing just how weak he was feeling. 

"What about on accident?" Jack asked him seriously. They were no longer yelling as the Doctor tried to make Jack understand why he wasn't to bind her despite his husband's request. His head was hurting and he felt sick. He really just want to take painpills and drift off to sleep again. He couldn't do it yet, though. Not until he was sure that his children were safe and that Jack wouldn't do something stupid like bind Kui'la while he slept. 

"Even if I was strong enough to bind her, I wouldn't do it. I know you're not mind blind, but you can't understand what it is like for her being telepathic. Even I can't understand it as I am not as strong as her. To her, reaching out her mind is as natural as breathing and taking the ablity from her would be like removing her eyes or her ability to feel. I know should have bound her as a baby when I first realized how powerful she was becoming but I couldn't do it then either," the Doctor explained. 

"If I had been around, we could have discussed it at least," Jack informed him. 

"And my answer would still have been no," the Doctor answered. Jack sighed. This was going nowhere. The Doctor wasn't going to change his mind and nothing Jack said was going to convince him otherwise. Despite Jack's belief that Kui'la needed to be bound, he couldn't do it himself and the Doctor would never forgive him if he went behind his back to bind her. He was just going to have to trust his husband that they were making the right decision but apart of him was always going to worry that Kui'la would hurt them when she was angry. He decided to think about it more and then talk to the Doctor again when he was feeling better. For now, he could tell his husband was hurting and sitting her arguing him probably wasn't the best decision. 

"Will you please just think about it?" Jack wondered. 

"Fine," the Doctor agreed even if he had no intention of listening. Tired of arguing his husband, he reached out a shaky hand towards his teacup. Jack helped him to take it in his hand bringing it to his mouth. The Doctor took a long drink of it draining the remainder of the tea in one go. 

"Would you like more?" Jack asked as the Doctor finished it off with a slurp. 

"No," the Doctor yawned. He winced as he turned his head back so that it was flat on the pillow. Even though, Martha had told him that she wouldn't help him if he needed it, she returned to his side as she saw him wince. While they were arguing, she had been keeping one eye on the Doctor. It was clear they needed to talk so she didn't interrupt but thanks to her vigilance she hadn't missed the fact that he was in pain. She did a quick exam before topping up his painkillers as well as sedatives. The medicine helped him to relax and he drifted off to sleep as his lover and medic watched on. Once the Doctor was asleep, Jack stood. With the sedative in his system, the Time Lord would remain asleep longer giving Jack a chance to spend time with their children. Eager to see Kui'la, Jack went to start their breakfast before waking them.


	11. Chapter 11

Upon reaching the kitchen, Jack finally took a moment to look at the time. It was only about four in the morning and way to early to think of waking the children. So, rather than deal with two cranky toddlers and a whiny eight-year-old, he decided to just let them sleep as he made himself a cup of coffee. Ducking back into the medi-bay for a moment, he grabbed his laptop before settling down at the kitchen table to work. Try as he might, he couldn't concentrate though as he kept glancing at the clock. He gave up around half past five as he slammed his laptop closed in frustration. Getting up, he headed to shower before once more starting breakfast for the children. He made them a simple breakfast of cheesy quiche, placing it into the oven to bake while he went to wake them. None of them were happy to be woken as they opened their eyes to Jack and not their daddy waking them. They weren't used to being woken by their papa making Jack realize how much the Doctor normally did for them while he worked.

"I want to see daddy," Kui'la pouted. 

"Your daddy is currently sleeping, baby," Jack explained to her. It didn't work as she got her little brother and sister worked up as well. 

"Daddy?" Imogen questioned. 

"We can see him later today," Jack tried to tell her.

"We'll be quiet," Imogen responded. 

"Please, papa," Grey chimed in. Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose as he glanced at the clock. The Doctor had been asleep for several hours now under due to the sedation Martha provided and it was unfair to wake him while he was feeling so poorly. 

"No, now come in eat breakfast and we will see your daddy later today," Jack told them putting his foot down. It fell on deaf ears as Imogen started to cry followed quickly by Grey. Kui'la just stared at him and he could feel her unhappiness clearly as she projected it towards him. "Crying isn't going to work on me. Now knock off this nonsense and come with me to the kitchen," he snapped. All his anger accomplished was to make them cry harder and a short time later he was on his way to the medi-bay with the children. Martha gave him a look as he entered but she didn't say anything as he took the children over to the Doctor's bed. He could feel her watching him though and he turned to look at her after a long moment. 

"What is it, Martha?" He wondered irritably. His patience was already gone and after breakfast, he planned on passing the kids off to Tosh and Gwen for a few hours. He didn't notice and she pulled her eyes away from Imogen to look at him. 

"I was just thinking that since the children are already in the medi-bay, I would like to listen to Imogen's hearts and test her and Grey's energy levels if that is alright," Martha informed Jack. 

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her. While it wasn't usual for them to be examined by Martha, it wasn't their usual appointment time or a normal request from her. 

"As the Doctor pointed out yesterday, it is coming up to the one year mark of when Imogen first became sick. The Doctor has been having nightmares that she is ill again, and while neither he nor I believe that is true, I would still like to listen to her hearts today" Martha explained. She saw Jack's suspicion turn to concern as he glanced quickly towards his daughter. 

"He wouldn't hide something like that from me," Jack iterated the Doctor's words back to her. 

"No, he wouldn't and he says that while he is awake he knows she is fine but asleep he has a little more trouble believing it. He was the first one, though, to notice that something was wrong and I would just feel better if I did a precautionary exam ahead of the regular examination I have scheduled for next week," Martha advised the now worried parent. Jack nodded his consent as he called his younger two children to his side. Grey went first climbing up on to the table. He was used to blood tests from her and was brave as she drew a small amount in order to test his energy levels. A plaster and sweet later, he was back over to Kui'la while Imogen was helped up on the table. Martha listened to Imogen's hearts first. She breathed a small sigh of relief upon hearing no abnormalities or anything else worrying.

"Her hearts sound fine," Martha reassured Jack.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned now slightly worried. Martha nodded as she pulled out a second syringe. Imogen was less brave, crying as blood was drawn and making Jack hold her arm. Once Martha was finished, he cuddled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing. He comforted her as he carried her over to the Doctor's bed to see him for a moment. The Doctor slept on, unaware of his daughter's distress as the sedative kept him under. Jack let each of the children give their daddy a brief hug before ushering them out of the medi-bay and to the kitchen. Setting them at the table, he rushed over to the oven, ready to pull out a burnt breakfast. The TARDIS had prevented the quiche from burning and he served a warm meal to his children who proceeded to pick at the meal that he made them.

"Kui'la, baby. Can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?" Jack wondered as they ate. 

"I didn't mean to be bad," Kui'la immediately replied. 

"I know, and I'm not mad. What I want to know was if you had made people sleep before yesterday?" Kui'la shook her head no. "Or did your daddy or teachers show you how to make people sleep?" Again a shake of the head. "I won't be mad Kui'la, but I have to know who taught you how to make people sleep."

"No one, papa," Kui'la answered sounding agitated. Jack leaned back as he stared at his daughter. 

"I want you to do something Kui'la. I am going to ask Tosh to think of something and I want you to write down what she is thinking. Can you do that?" Jack questioned. 

"Yes," Kui'la answered softly. Pulling out his cell phone, Jack sent Tosh a message. He first confirmed that she was still in her flat, then sent her a second message. In it, he explained that he wanted her to think of something random in exactly five minutes and to write it down. He didn't want her to tell him what it said but to bring it into work with her. Whether or not she found the request strange, she didn't question it as she confirmed she would. He found a pen and a piece of paper for Kui'la and had her write down what Tosh was thinking at the exact time. He then had her fold the piece of paper in half before taking it from her. 

By the time Tosh arrived about an hour later, then kids had all eaten and were dressed for the day. Jack met up with Tosh, taking the paper from her before leaving the children with her while he headed up to his office. Closing the door behind him, he sat down at his desk opening up Kui'la's paper first. Inside she had written. 

*This is stupid. Oh, I don't know. How about the numbers 3.1459265359* 

Setting the paper aside he opened Tosh's next. 

*3.1459265359*

He wasn't surprised by what he read even as he felt his blood run cold. Tosh lived about a half hour drive from Torchwood and Kui'la had still been able to read her mind from that distance. He wasn't sure if it was because of her bond with Tosh and if she would be able to read a strangers mind from that far as well. He would have to test it and then maybe just maybe he could convince the Doctor to bind her before it was too late. Standing he went to the window of his office looking out. He could clearly see Kui'la sitting by the computer with Tosh staring up at him with bright blue eyes. He could also feel her standing on the edge of his mind. She knew she wasn't supposed to enter without permission but he was quickly coming to the conclusion that the only thing stopping her was the Doctor and his teachings. A shudder went through him and he forced a smile on his face as he turned away heading once more into the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor woke up to the sound of Jack typing on the laptop nearby. He didn't alert his husband to the fact that he was awake as he opened his eyes. Leaving his head flat against the pillow he turned his eyes only to look over at the screen. He bit back a sigh upon seeing that Jack was researching binding psychic children. He didn't understand why Jack wanted to bind Kui'la when she had saved his life as well as the lives of her sister and brother. The Doctor had known from the time that she was an infant that she was strong, yet he had never feared her the way Jack did. He knew that it was partly because Jack was only a mild telepath who didn't grow up in a telepathic society. He didn't realize that as strong as she was there were others who were stronger. 

He reached out his mind to his daughter, feeling her confusion. It gave him a headache to connect with her but that didn't stop him from trying to comfort her. He hated the fact that she was hurting and that he couldn't hold her in his arms while he reassured her that it was alright. She could tell that he was weak and he felt her moving closer to his mind. He closed his eyes to see her standing at the edge of his own. Kneeling down, he opened his arms wide and she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her just holding her as he continued to soothe her mind. 

*Papa is afraid of me,* Kui'la whined. 

*Your papa loves you so much but he doesn't understand how strong your telepathy is. He is trying but with daddy being hurt it has made him confused,* the Doctor tried to explain. 

*He wants to bind me,* Kui'la told him. The Doctor didn't have to ask how she knew what binding was. It was something she had heard about from the other children back when she went to school for her telepathy. It was something they talked about in hushed voices when they caused trouble. It was also something teased when a child was weaker stating they were probably bound. It wasn't something they ever really thought would happen, though. 

*Yes he does but I will never let that happen,* the Doctor promised her. He kissed her softly on the head. 

*Promise,* Kui'la questioned. 

*I promise,* the Doctor reassured her. He cuddled her quietly a moment, just enjoying feeling her mind against his. His headache was getting worse, though, and he knew that he couldn't keep the connection must longer. *I love you baby, but daddy needs to rest. So, stay with Tosh and I will call you in when I am awake again so that you can come in for a cuddle. Is that alright?*

*Yes, daddy,* Kui'la responded. She leaned up kissing the Doctor on the cheek. He felt her breaking the connection and he let her pull away letting their minds separate. Opening his eyes again, he squinted against the bright lights of the medi-bay. He quickly sent a mental message to the TARDIS and the lights dimmed to a more tolerable level. Unfortunately, the dimming of the lights alerted the others in the medi-bay to the fact that he was awake and Jack turned to look at him as Martha made her way over to the bed. 

"Is your head hurting you?" Martha asked him. He thought about being snide with her for just a moment. He quickly decided against it as he didn't want to irritate her when he just wanted medicine for his head. 

"Yes," He responded. Despite him admitting it, she made him put up with a quick examination that included shining a bright light in his eyes. While he understood that she was checking his pupil response it did nothing to help his headache and he felt it throb painfully as he closed his eyes. 

"Sorry," Martha apologized. She finished her examination, finding nothing new that would cause his headache. Confident that he was still stable, she topped up his medications in order to help his headache and allow him to get the rest that he needed. The Doctor allowed his eyes to close again waiting for the medicine to take effect. They must have thought he had drifted back to sleep because the talking in the medi-bay went quiet as Jack continued his research and Martha's footsteps retreated to the other side of the room again. He didn't let them have that illusion for long. As his headache faded, he opened his eyes again so that he could look at Jack with just his eyes again. 

"If you just came in here to discuss binding our daughter again, you might as well leave now because I am never going to agree to bind her," the Doctor stated softly. 

"I thought you agreed that you would think about it," Jack stated. 

"I lied," the Doctor responded. "I will never punish her because you can't accept her telepathy."

"It isn't a punishment," Jack answered. 

"To you, it isn't. Kui'la knows you want to bind her. She knows you are afraid of her and she is doesn't understand. She only made them sleep in order to protect me. She probably didn't even know she could but she had to do something and honestly I am proud of her," the Doctor explained.

"I tested Kui'la today. I had her read Tosh's mind while Tosh was still in her flat and write what she was thinking on a piece of paper while I had Tosh something random. When I compared the papers they had written the same thing," Jack informed his lover trying to keep his voice even despite his anger. 

"I'm not surprised she could read Tosh's mind. She bonded with Tosh years ago and loves her like an aunt. Kui'la used to use our bond to come to visit me on the Valiant during the year that never was while she was in hiding. It didn't matter where on Earth we were, she always managed to find me. While Grey and Imogen wouldn't have been able to do the same, if we had been bonded they still would have been able to sense me," the Doctor explained. 

"So what you are saying is that using Tosh skewed the results and I would need to use a stranger to test the true extent of her telepathy," Jack clarified. 

"Yes, but if you are going to test her, I won't allow it to be done on Earth. Instead, I would like to take her to her old school or somewhere similar where they can test her telepathy in a controlled setting," The Doctor explained. 

"And if they find out she is dangerously strong will you agree to bind her for her own safety?" Jack questioned. 

"No," the Doctor answered automatically.

"But," Jack started. The Doctor interrupted him before he could continue. 

"I am hurting Jack. I don't remember what happened to me but I remember being told one of the times I was awake. My left side feels weak and there is something wrong with my telepathy but even if I am hurt and I feel weak, my body isn't trying to regenerate despite my injuries."

"While your injuries are extensive and it will take time to get back on your feet, Martha agrees that you will heal," Jack agreed not sure where the Doctor was going with his explanation. The Doctor nodded, and he instantly regretted it. 

"Then I will only tell you this once and so you better listen to me, Captain. I will never let you bind our child. If you try, I will stop you even if it means regenerating despite the medicine that is stopping me. And if that ever happens I will take our children somewhere where they can grow up not having to be afraid of being punished for their telepathy. Is that understood?" the Doctor stated firmly. 

"Perfectly," Jack answered through gritted teeth as he slammed the laptop shut harder than he meant to. It bounced off his lap crashing to the ground. Jack kicked it angrily as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. He wanted to yell at his husband before storming off of the TARDIS to drink. He also wanted to go somewhere quiet where he could be alone with his thoughts. A bigger part of him wanted to punch the Time Lord, only he wouldn't dare raise his fists to the injured man. Instead, he clenched them tightly as he considered it. The Doctor saw the movement and raised an eyebrow at him. Jack took a deep breath, counting to fifty as he let his fingers fall. Leaning back in his chair he kicked the laptop again for good measure as he looked at the Doctor. The Time Lord's eyes were closed again and Jack couldn't tell if he was really asleep. Not that he cared, as he stood leaving the medi-bay and heading deeper into the TARDIS trying to find somewhere he could be alone and think.


	13. Chapter 13

With Jack gone, the Doctor opened his eyes again staring at the vacated seat as Martha took a seat in it. She had been able to tell from the monitors that the Doctor wasn't really asleep despite his eyes being closed. She could also tell that his heartbeats were a little higher than they should be when he was resting meaning that he was agitated and she had a good idea at what. The Doctor rolled his eyes seeing that she was giving him her doctor's look meaning that she wasn't there for just a friendly conversation. 

"What is it, Martha?" the Doctor asked irritably. 

"I couldn't help but notice that the last two times that Jack was in here, the two of you were arguing and he leaves angry while your heartrates increase despite the fact you are resting. I also know that you didn't want to talk to him yesterday morning," Martha commented. 

"We're fine," The Doctor interrupted before she could finish. He knew she was wondering if they were having marital problems. He didn't think they were despite his threating to take the children for their own safety if Jack tried to bind them. He didn't even know for sure if he could. "He is frustrated and scared and trying to rationalize what happened with Kui'la only he isn't a strong telepath so he can't completely understand it. He is also worried about me as he knows I am hurt but he can't help me get back on my feet quickly. Normally, he would come to me for sex or get a drink but he can't at the moment. So instead he is getting angrier and angrier as he tries to deal with everything that happened. I am just happy that I didn't tell him about my dream or he would be worried about Imogen as well which could make it worse."

"About that," Martha responded. The Doctor reached up with his right hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He mumbled something in Gallifreyan that the TARDIS chose not to translate. He let his hand fall to cover his face as he squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. 

"What happened?" the Doctor wondered. 

"Jack had brought the children in to see you while you were sleeping earlier. Since they were in the medi-bay anyway, I took the opportunity to examine both Imogen and Grey. Grey is perfectly fine and his energy levels are normal. Imogen's hearts sound fine, however, her energy is a little low and I will need to provide medicine later to help bring them up," Martha explained. 

"Which is only going to worry Jack more," the Doctor sighed. Immy may have not been Jack's by blood but she was part of his heart. He loved her just as much as his own two children and was the first one to the medi-bay each time she was sick. He had been just as devastated and worried back when they first discovered that Imogen was sick enough to need surgery. Now, the Doctor didn't know what Jack would do if he thought that his baby was getting sick again on top of everything else. 

"This isn't the first time that I have had to give Imogen medicine for her energy and it won't be the last. Jack knows that her energy levels are always unstable and that is why we run the periodic tests," Martha responded. 

"Normally, he understands. Right now, he isn't thinking with his head. If he were, he wouldn't want to bind Kui'la," the Doctor mumbled. He let his hand fall away from his face so that he was able to see Martha. 

"Forgive me but I don't understand what binding means," Martha told him. 

"To put it simply, binding a telepath stops them from being able to use their telepathy. There are three main types of binding used depending on the age and the offense. A child is usually bound by a stronger telepath when they are infants. They grow up knowing there is something missing from their mind but are unable to break through the barrier. Sometimes the binding is released when they are adults, other times it stays in place for their entire lives. It is generally agreed that it is best to bind as an infant but I disagree. Being a touch telepath, I sent feelings of love and happiness to my children before they were even born. I also used my mind to comfort theirs in order to soothe them as babies and I still do when they are upset. Binding them would take away that comfort and many experts state that binding them so young does more harm than good. A study once suggested it was better to wait and bind a telepathic child around a year. The problem is that by then they are starting to use their telepathy and will notice if it is suddenly cut off from them," The Doctor explained. 

"But wouldn't they be too young to remember?" Martha questioned. 

"They would be but by then they also know the comfort of the mind and the psychological damage of losing it suddenly hasn't been fully studied," the Doctor agreed. 

"So what are the other ways to bind someone?" Martha wondered. 

"The second type is chemical. The chemical is usually a pill but it can be an injection that stops someone from temporarily being able to use their telepathy. It tends to be used on criminals or individuals who use their telepathy to hurt others. If the person is able to be rehabilitated than the treatment is stopped and they are allowed to return to society. The last option is surgical. During the surgery, a device is placed in the telepathic circuits of the mind that render them useless. The device is a permanent solution and is rarely successfully removed," The Doctor finished. 

"Does the telepathic strength of an individual as dictate how they are bound?" Martha asked. 

"It can. Take Kui'la for instance. If Jack ever tried to bind her, the easiest way would be chemical as he doesn't know anyone strong enough to telepathically bind her nor does he have access to a doctor that would implant the device," the Doctor answered. He looked over towards the door where Jack had disappeared from. He connected briefly with the TARDIS to find that Jack was still on board. He expected to find that his husband was studying how to bind Kui'la still but instead was relieved to find that he had gone to his old room to rest. He wasn't surprised that the rest involved a bottle of alcohol. He reached up rubbing his temple with his good hand. 

"Do you have a headache again?" Martha wondered in concern. 

"It hasn't ever completely gone away. The medicine has dulled the pain but it is still there," the Doctor admitted. It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle even if the dull pain was always noticeable. 

"I have run several tests and besides the injury to the back of your head, I am not finding anything else that could be causing your headaches. If you would like we can run more tests and try other medications to see if it helps," Martha suggested. 

"It won't. I just need to wait until my head heals," the Doctor closed his eyes blocking out the light in order to help with his headache. 

"Rest then. I will just be on the other side of the medi-bay if you need me," Martha reassure him. 

"Before you go back to your desk, can you please give Immy her energy medication," the Doctor asked. 

"Of course," Martha agreed heading to the medicine cabinet. She filled a needless syringe with the correct dosage then returned it to the cabinet. Looking at the monitor, she saw that the Doctor has slipped off into a light sleep. Hoping that he stayed asleep while she was gone, Martha left the medi-bay to find Imogen.


	14. Chapter 14

Martha easily found the children in the main part of the hub. Tosh was sitting with them, working while she kept one eye on them. Kui'la had her own computer and Martha could see that she was working on advanced math that was way beyond her years but she enjoyed helping Tosh with. The younger two were coloring on the floor near her and had various toys spread around her feet. The toys were now a normal feature in the hub even if Martha knew that at one time Jack would have forbidden children from ever entering the hub. That exception extended to his own children. It also extended to Gwen's young daughter Anwen, even if Rhys refused to let their little girl anywhere near Torchwood most days. The exception was when Gwen brought her in to play with Grey and Imogen being they were only about a year apart. 

"Tosh, can you help me for a moment?" Martha questioned. She avoided stating what for as she knew that Imogen hated her medicine.

"What do you need?" Tosh wondered as she turned around. Martha pulled the needleless syringe out of her pocket showing it to Tosh. Tosh nodded upon seeing it. "Immy can you come here for a moment?" Imogen looked at Martha suspiciously before getting to her feet. She made her way slowly over to Tosh, not fighting as Tosh pulled her up on her lap. Martha pulled out the syringe and upon seeing it, Imogen sucked her lips in closing her mouth tightly. Martha managed to give her medication with little fight. She was surprised, though, when a scream sounded in her head. It was softer than Kui'la's and obviously coming from the little girl in Tosh's arms. 

 

"Well that's new," Martha commented as she finished emptying the syringe. 

"Daddy wants Imogen in the medi-bay," Kui'la spoke up. 

"Alright, go get your daddy, sweetheart." Tosh set Imogen on the ground and she took off running towards the TARDIS. Martha started to go after her but Tosh spoke again causing her to pause. "Martha, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course," Tosh left the children in Gwen's care as she made her way into the conference room with Martha. They both noticed the other members of the hub watching them but they ignored them as they went into the room closing the door tightly behind them. 

"How can I help you, Tosh," Martha questioned. 

"Well, as you know Owen and I have been trying for a child but it has been difficult because of the damage caused when I was shot in the stomach several years ago," Tosh started and Martha nodded. "Well, I am late and I haven't been feeling well lately. I think I might have finally conceived but I am worried due to the scar tissue in my abdomen."

"Have you spoken to your doctor about it?" Martha wondered her voice still friendly but with a professional tone behind it. Tosh shook her head no. 

"I was hoping to speak to the Doctor and have him use the TARDIS to check my abdomen before I told anyone. I haven't had a chance to and then he was injured yesterday. I don't want to bug him with my problems when he needs to be resting and healing so I was hoping that you could help me instead," Tosh stated. 

"Of course, I will. If you want to follow me to the medi-bay, I can take you into the separate lab in order to exam you," Martha responded. 

"Thank you," Tosh replied. She hugged Martha briefly than followed her out of the conference room and towards the medi-bay.

-DW-

The Doctor was jolted out of his sleep by screaming in his head. The screaming was faint but he could feel the unhappiness coming from his daughter. Imogen was upset and she was calling out for him but he couldn't go get her. He tried to connect with her, only he couldn't through to her. Changing tactics, he tried to connect with Kui'la instead. As always, she was right outside of his mind. He easily called her closer asking her to send her sister to the medi-bay. He was anxious as he waited to see if she listened. The door to the medi-bay opened shortly after as Imogen came running across the medi-bay. There were tears streaming down her little cheeks and she ran straight over to the bed lifting her arms for him. The Doctor was surprised Martha wasn't right behind her as he tried to figure out how he was going to help his upset baby up onto the bed. He didn't have to wonder long as Jack came in. The Doctor could smell the alcohol on his husband as he came closer to the bed and he had a slight wobble in his step. While he wasn't completely drunk, he was blurring the line and given time the Doctor was positive he would cross it if the Doctor didn't stop him. 

"What happened?" Jack wondered as he made his way over to Imogen. He had heard screaming in his head and was heading into the hub to investigate when he saw Imogen running into the medi-bay. He changed direction as he went to see what was wrong with his daughter. He lifted her from behind setting her up on the Doctor's lap. The Doctor wrapped his good arm around his daughter as she leaned into him crying harder.

"Her energy is a little low so I asked Martha to give her medication for it. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do, because she screamed her unhappiness at it," the Doctor explained. The Doctor was positive that she had gotten the idea from her older sister who frequently screamed when upset or angry. He was surprised, though, that she was a strong enough telepath to project her screaming when he had always assumed she was weak like him. 

"That was her?" Jack looked at his baby in surprise. It was the first time she had ever screamed in their heads and up until now, he didn't realize she could. 

"It was," the Doctor answered. He looked Jack in the eyes as he continued. "But you don't have to worry about her telepathy or her health. She was just upset over having to take medicine for her energy but she has taken the medicine regularly since birth due to her fluctuating energy levels. I promise you that she isn't sick again."

"Are you sure?" 

"I wouldn't lie to you about our children. I know you are worried but you aren't going to find the answers you are looking for at the bottom of a bottle. So please, stay here with us rather than trying to find that answers in a bottle of whiskey," the Doctor begged softly. Jack nodded as he flopped down hard in the chair. It tipped and he had to catch himself from landing hard on the medi-bay floor. He managed to stop the chair from falling over as he rocked it forward again. 

"Everything alright in here?" Martha wondered as she entered the medi-bay in time to watch Jack almost fall out of his chair. 

"Fine," The Doctor answered automatically causing her to roll her eyes. "We could probably use a glass of water over here, though."

"I'll get you one. Then Tosh and I are going into the lab for a little while in order for her to help me study your results," Martha half lied. She really would have Tosh take a brief look at them after she finished examining her. 

"Alright." The Doctor didn't question her as his head still hurt too much to care. His daughter had gone quiet in his arms and now he was just enjoying holding her as he watched over his tipsy husband. He waited until Matha had brought over a pitcher of water along with a glass and disappeared into the lab with Tosh before closing his eyes once more. Imogen's thumb had drifted up to her mouth indicating that she was falling asleep and he was more than eager to join her in her rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Once alone in the medi-bay, Martha ran through Tosh's vitals. She had a baseline for all the employees under her care so that she was immediately able to see that Tosh's vitals were slightly off. She made a notation of it, even if she wasn't overly worried. She knew that Tosh was worried and also anxious to find out if she was truly pregnant. She took that into account as she finished the basic exam. She would exam her again soon to be sure but for now, she had Tosh lean back in the chair and lift her shirt as she retrieved a portal ultra-sound that had appeared in the corner of the lab. 

"This may be a little cold," Martha warned Tosh as she applied the gel to her stomach. It didn't take her long to find the small fetus growing inside of Tosh's abdomen. Tosh's worry didn't cease as Martha took measurements and had the TARDIS help her run scans. The TARDIS confirmed that the baby was growing correctly and that Tosh was just about six weeks along. 

"But what about the scar tissue?" Tosh questioned in concern. 

"The TARDIS doesn't see it as an issue and I concur. We will keep a close eye on you during the pregnancy but I recommend that you find a doctor that you trust to monitor you and your growing child," Martha stated. She printed out a picture for Tosh, then gave her a towel to wipe her stomach off with. 

"I will try but there is no other doctor I trust more than you and Owen. Both the TARDIS and Torchwood have technology that the Earth won't see for hundreds if not thousands of years. I would prefer to have you take care of me and my child during my pregnancy and when the time comes to help Owen to deliver," Tosh responded. 

"I haven't been trained on pregnancies or deliveries," Martha informed her. Tosh waved her off. 

"You took care of the Doctor during his pregnancies and helped him to deliver his two children without any training," Tosh argued. Martha sighed. Tosh was right but that didn't mean it was the correct path for Tosh to take. The Doctor hadn't really given her a choice about caring for him while he was pregnant with Grey, nor did she have a choice about delivering Grey and Imogen. Unlike Tosh, the Doctor didn't have others of his own kind to go to and help with his medical care. He had chosen her to help him because he trusted her and didn't have to worry about her disappearing with his child after he gave birth. 

"I will think about it," Martha answered her finally. 

"Thank you." Tosh stood. She started to leave the lab but paused before she opened the door. "I still haven't told Owen so I would appreciate if this stays between us until I have had a chance to talk to him."

"Of course," Martha agreed. With that Tosh left the lab. Alone, Martha cleaned up the ultra-sound machine placing it back in the corner. She logged her findings about Tosh as she thought about her request. The Doctor was going to need long term care in order to get back on his feet. She also had his three children under her care along with the five members of Torchwood. Granted Jack usually solved his ailments by dying but that still gave her nine people to care for. Now Tosh was asking her to care for her child. She knew in her heart she wasn't going to tell Tosh no. Starting a new file, she started to make a plan as she kept one eye on the monitor waiting for the Doctor to need her again. 

-DW-

Jack sat quietly watching his husband and youngest daughter sleep as he sipped his water slowly. It was hard to believe that it was only within the last couple of days that he had been mad because the Doctor wasn't sleeping and wouldn't tell him why. It seemed almost trivial now as the Doctor had no choice but to sleep due to his head injury. While Jack hated the fact that his husband was hurt, he was thankful that he would be able to pull through without having to regenerate. 

He looked at the little girl sleeping in the Doctor's arms. She was small for a two-year-old in the bottom percentile for both her weight and her height compared to other children her age. She had seemed even tinier when it was her in the too large bed at UNIT. They had no choice but to go them for assistance as her fever had continued to climb while her breathing became labored. It was Martha who made the ultimate decision to perform surgery as her hearts beat out of sync. The Doctor had wanted to help but he knew that he couldn't mentally handle the responsibility and instead stayed with his husband as they feared for their daughter's life. The doctor's at unit brought her through the surgery without any complications. She would carry the scar with her, though, until she regenerated. 

He stood on wobbly legs as he made his way over to the bed. Pulling up the blankets further, he tucked them around his sleeping baby. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, his thoughts turned to the fact that she had screamed in his head today. When he had first heard the screaming, he had thought that Kui'la was upset again. He had put down his bottle of alcohol in order to hurry out into the hub before she was able to hurt anyone again or make them sleep, only to discover it wasn't her screaming. That knowledge made him pause. The fact that Imogen had discovered how to scream made him question just how strong she could become. Would she too be able to make thirty men fall asleep with just a thought? Would she ever have a reason to try?


	16. Chapter 16

Jack sat there thinking as the Doctor and Imogen continued to sleep. At one point, Tosh stuck her head in to take Imogen for her afternoon nap. She left after a short moment, upon seeing that she was already sleeping comfortably in her daddy's arms. Jack didn't notice her presence as he was lost in his thoughts. It was hard to believe that it was only about four years ago when he was a single man living in Torchwood while trying to pursue a relationship with Ianto. In just over a year that all changed as he became a father to a five-year-old that had been hidden from him, a son who was conceived out of anger and a second daughter who was conceived out of hate. While all three of them had instantly stolen a part of his heart, it was the little girl in the Doctor's arms that he had the most trouble accepting at first. He had made himself a promise that she would never know that her papa would never know the anger he felt about her conception. He would raise her as his own and even if he couldn't love her, he would still protect her from the unforgiving universe. 

He sighed as he leaned back further in his chair as he realized that he had failed in his promise. Not because the Doctor had accidentally put the children in danger but because of how he had handled it. He had immediately started planning on binding his daughter rather than accepting the fact that she had saved her family. Without her telepathic abilities, he could have lost his husband and all three of his children on that planet. She had saved them all by putting the men to sleep. Yet, he had immediately tried to punish her for it. He stood up again, making his way slowly to the TARDIS door. He was moving quickly to being hungover and the bright lights were hurting his eyes. He squinted against the lights as he stepped off the TARDIS into the main hub. He found his daughter easily as she sat next to Tosh playing a game on the computer. 

"Kui'la can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack wondered. 

"Yes, papa," Kui'la answered. She stood up coming slowly over to him. Jack felt guilty by the way that she was shuffling her feet and hanging her head obviously ready to be punished for using her telepathy. Jack dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. She didn't hold him back, letting her arms hang at her sides. 

"Papa is so sorry he wanted to bind you," Jack apologized. "I was wrong to make you feel like it was bad to use your telepathy. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," Kui'la replied as she lifted her arms finally hugging Jack back. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, baby," Jack told her as he hugged her a little tighter. He released her after a moment sending her back to Tosh. She ran back to her aunt, climbing up on her lap. Tosh wrapped an arm around her as Kui'la began to babble. Jack couldn't hear what she was saying but Jack could tell she was happy. A smile crossed his face briefly as he looked around the hub. He found his son sleeping with his head on Gwen's shoulder. She was rubbing his back slowly as she used her head to hold her phone against her other shoulder. Knowing his children were in good hands, Jack left them to head back to the medi-bay. The Doctor was still asleep when he returned, so he once more took his place in the chair beside the bed. 

"Do you remember when Immy was first born?" Jack questioned silently as the Doctor began to stir. 

"Not really," the Doctor admitted with his eyes still closed. He had been badly injured at the time of Imogen's birth. He had barely made it through her birth and had been so ill by the time that he welcomed her into the world that he was surprised he didn't end up regenerating. He had then spent the next week recovering while Jack and the other members of Torchwood cared for their children. 

"I wasn't sure that I could love her so I swore that I would protect her. Ianto and Martha both made me promise that she would never know the turmoil that I was feeling at that moment," Jack explained. It was a promise he still kept even if he loved her every bit as much as her siblings. 

"She knows you love her, Jack," the Doctor reassured him. Papa had been Imogen's first word and out of all of them, she was a Papa's girl. 

"I know, but I failed to keep that promise to Kui'la. She knew I was afraid of her telepathy and thinks I am trying to punish her," Jack responded. "I grew up with mild telepathy in a mind blind society. I felt like an outsider until I left to join the Time Agency who taught me to control the little telepathy I had. I met other telepathic species during my time during the agency but no one as strong as Kui'la and I have to admit that it scared me. I am sorry that I wanted to bind her."

"I'm not the one that needs to hear that," the Doctor stated as he opened one eye to look at Jack. 

"I already apologized to her and I hope that she forgives me. That being said, once you are back on your feet I think we should look into school again for the children. If only to help them to learn to use their telepathy in a safe controlled environment," Jack explained. 

"I agree. The school that Kui'la used to go to can take her back and I can enroll Grey and Immy as well. I don't need to be fully healed to drive the TARDIS, though. I just need to be on my feet," the Doctor answered. Kui'la had been in school at least once a week up until the time that Grey and Immy were born. After that, it became too hard for him to get her to her classes while he cared for two infants, one of which was constantly sick due to her premature birth. He had made the decision to keep doing Kui'l's mental exercises with her while forgoing anymore regular schooling. He realized now that it had been a mistake because as she grew, her telepathy was continuing to grow and had gotten exponentially stronger. 

"I've seen you drive the TARDIS fully healed Doc, and I am kind of afraid to let you drive while injured," Jack informed him. 

"Are you calling me a bad driver?" the Doctor wondered. 

"That is exactly what I am saying," Jack replied. The Doctor smiled weakly at him as he let his eye close again. "Go back to sleep, Doctor, and when you wake again we will talk more."

"K," the Doctor sighed as he listened. He hadn't been ready to wake yet and wasn't sure what had caused him to. He drifted back into a deep sleep, no longer worried that Jack was going to sneak off and bind his babies while he slept. Still trying to kick his hangover, Jack climbed up on the bed next to the Doctor's good side. Closing his eyes, he rested while he waited for his husband to need him.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few days, little changed around the hub. The Doctor remained in the medi-bay recovering from his head injury while Jack stayed by his side when he wasn't caring for their children or running the hub. The Doctor understood, though, because he tended to do little but sleep. That was when Martha wasn't poking him, forcing him to try to eat or stretching his body in order to avoid atrophy. The problem was that she was failing to take into account that he was a Time Lord and continuously only stretching his body to human capabilities. He was quickly growing frustrated with the fact that she wasn't listening to him. His leg had grown to ache and he had no doubt that his arm would to unless she listened to him. 

"You have to bend my leg further," the Doctor complained at Martha as she stopped mid-stretch again. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Martha replied pausing with the Doctor's leg bent at an angle. It was as far as she was willing to take his leg based on her training. 

"I'm not human," the Doctor responded. 

"I know that," Martha started but the Doctor interrupted her before she could continue. 

"I have told you before that my muscles aren't the same as a humans. You need to stretch my leg and arm further or I am never going to heal properly," the Doctor informed her. 

"I don't feel comfortable stretching your leg further," Marth answered. 

"Then I need Jack," the Doctor told her. 

"I will get him for you after we finish your stretches," Martha replied. The Doctor growled in frustration that she wasn't listening to him. He knew that he wasn't the best of patients and that he didn't always share pertinent information about his health. He probably should have gone over his muscle structures long before now but he didn't have the time between caring for his children and helping with both UNIT and Torchwood. She had helped him with Imogen and assisted in helping her learn to walk. Imogen was just a baby though and was more flexible because of being so young. 

Sending out a telepathic message to the TARDIS, he asked her to contact Jack. The TARDIS hummed through him comforting him through his frustration. He looked up relived as a minute later the door to the medi-bay opened. Jack had been in his office working when his vortex manipulator came to life with the coordinates to where he was sitting. Realizing the Doctor was sending him a message, he had stood from his desk going into the TARDIS. 

"Jack, help me," the Doctor groaned. Martha rolled his eyes at him being over dramatic as Jack rushed over to the bed. 

"What do you need help with, Doctor?" Jack wondered as he approached them. 

"My leg. I need to pop it and Martha isn't listening to me," the Doctor replied.

"I don't want to hurt him," Martha defended herself. 

"I understand. He is extremely flexible, though. In fact when we are in bed."

"Jack," the Doctor drew out his name as his cheeks flushed red. What happened in their bedroom was nobody's business but his and Jacks. He really didn't want to hear Jack discussing it with Martha even if it was to prove he was correct about how flexible he was. 

"I'll tell you later." Jack winked at Martha. Martha's face went as red as the Doctors at the thought. Proud of himself, Jack reached for the Doctor's leg. Trusting that he knew what he was doing, Martha allowed him to take control. She stood back watching as he straightened it out and then brought it up again bending it. He continued to bend the Doctor's leg further than what Martha thought was possible without hurting him. It was obvious Jack knew what he was doing, though as he took the Doctor's leg further. He stopped and then gently brought it out to the side. A crack sounded throughout the medi-bay startling Martha but the Doctor only groaned as he relaxed back on the bed.

"Better?" Jack wondered as he held the Doctor's leg in the same position. 

"Much, thank you," the Doctor sighed. He groaned as Jack carefully he brought the Doctor's leg back around laying it on the bed. Jack stayed while Martha stretched the Doctor's arm, helping her to correct the stretches so that it was beneficial to the Doctor. She realized that she had been going about his stretches wrong and that she was going to have to take a new approach if she didn't want to hurt him. Thankful that she was listening to him, the Doctor chimed in offering both her and Jack advice to help him get back on his feet. The session completed, Martha left the Doctor in Jack's care while she went to make him lunch as an apology for not listening sooner. 

"Sponge bath?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded. Alone with his husband, he wasn't worried about being naked. The TARDIS locked the medi-bay door to give them privacy while Jack went to get a bowl of water and flannel. He was gentle as he bathed his husband, washing away all the sweat from the last day. He then dried him off completely leaving him laying naked and relaxed on the bed. "Would you like a massage now?"

"Maybe later. Martha should be back with my meal soon and I really need to eat before I fall asleep again," the Doctor advised his husband sleepily. 

"How about we skip the massage and go straight to the happy ending than," Jack flirted.

"Jack." The Doctor drew out his name for the second time in as many hours. Jack smiled kissing the Doctor softly on the lips. He then got the Doctor a clean gown to wear before covering him with a fresh blanket. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair going behind his ear and being careful not to touch the bandages on the back of his head. The Doctor was becoming a puddle under his gentle touch and he was almost asleep when the medi-bay opened again. Martha came in with a plate of food that included salmon and something green. Wondering why he bothered staying awake, the Doctor let his eyes drift closed and was once more quickly asleep. 

"That's not going to get you out of eating this," Martha scolded him even though he could no longer hear her. 

"Don't worry, I will make sure it won't go to waste," Jack told her as he stood coming over. He took the plate of food from her wondering why she possibly thought she could get the Doctor to eat it when he had the palate of a child. Jack, on the other hand, would enjoy it. Taking the food with him he headed out of the TARDIS to eat while he tried once more to finish his work.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor woke again hungry. He regretted going to sleep without eating but Martha should have known better than to bring him what looked like baked fish with green things. He wondered briefly what happened to the fish and guessed correctly that Jack had consumed it for him. His stomach growled hungrily and he wondered if anyone was on board who could bring him some decent food. It wasn't that he didn't like fish as he would have happily accepted it if the fish had been fried and accompanied by chips but not baked. He connected to the TARDIS finding it was only Jack and Immy on board. He asked her to send Jack into the medi-bay and she hummed through him comforting him as she agreed. He felt useless as he waited for Jack knowing that he couldn't go get his meal himself. 

While he waited for his husband, he tried to move his arm and leg on his own. It took all his concentration and strength but he barely managed to get his arm to move and it fell right back to the bed the moment he stopped. His leg, on the other hand, barely twitched at all. He tried again and still his leg would barely moved. He reached up with his good arm running it down his face. His useless leg, more than anything, made him fill trapped and want to regenerate. Martha swore to him, though, that given time he could have his life back but right now he was stuck in bed unable to run. Hearing giggling, he made his face as blank as possible just in time for the Captain to enter the medi-bay.

"I found this roaming the corridors," Jack teased as he held Immy upside down by her ankles. Her shirt was falling over her face and the Doctor could see the thin red scar going up her chest. 

"Papa, put me down," she laughed as she squirmed. 

"It seems to be looking for something, though I can't understand its language. What do you think we should do with it?" Jack wondered. The Doctor smiled tired at him as he watched them play. Normally, he could go over tickling her stomach to make her laugh but once again his useless leg was preventing him from living his life. 

"Bring it closer so that I can see if I can determine the life form so that I know which planet it belongs to," the Doctor tried. Jack shook his head no. 

"It might be dangerous. I think the best course of action is to put it out the airlock," Jack suggested. 

"I don't think it's that dangerous or the TARDIS would have already isolated the specimen. Based on my observation, the alien is humanoid and seems quite young. I think it also communicates by giggling but the TARDIS is also unable to translate its language successfully," The Doctor analyzed. Jack frowned as he lifted their daughter higher trying to look at her. 

"I don't know, Doc. I mean it doesn't even have a proper head," Jack concluded. 

"I'm upside down," Immy laughed. 

"Are you?" Jack wondered sounding very confused. He walked over to the Doctor's bed carefully setting her down on the Time Lord.

"I think I know this little girl," The Doctor told Jack. The Doctor used his good hand to help her fix her shirt. Her hair was a mess from being upside down and her face slightly flushed. "Hi, Immy."

"Hi, daddy," Imogen replied happily wrapping her arms around her daddy. 

"Are you having fun with Papa?" the Doctor wondered and she nodded happily. He wrapped his own arm around her hugging her back and dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

"You needed me," Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor hug their daughter close. 

"I want out of the medi-bay for a little while," the Doctor informed his husband. 

"Let me get Martha," Jack replied. The Doctor looked up at him with the full anger of the oncoming storm shining through his eyes. 

"I don't need Martha. I need to get my life back and spend time with my children and I don't want to do that in this room. Now you can help me, Captain, or I will figure out how to leave on my own but one way or the other I will be joining everyone inside the hub," the Doctor snapped. 

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that if I refuse to help you?" Jack questioned. The Doctor helped Imogen to the side of the bed. Still staring at Jack he reached over unclipping the IV and letting the line fall. He then put down the side of the bed. Jack could see the determination on the Doctor's face as he used his good side to force his bad side closer to the edge of the bed. "Alright, just stop."

"So are you going to help me?" the Doctor wondered as he paused. 

"I will get you a wheelchair and help you out into the hub. Then we can both be blamed when Martha yells at you for being out of bed without permission," Jack answered. Turning away from his stubborn husband, Jack went into the storage cabinet to retrieve the wheelchair. He knew it was a stupid idea and the Doctor needed to be on bed rest but he wasn't going to be the one to break the Time Lord's spirit. Going back to the Doctor, he gently picked up his husband setting him into the chair. The Doctor hummed and hawed as Jack buckled him in but he was unable to hold himself correctly and was grateful for the added support. With his husband fully secured, Jack helped Immy up on to her daddy's lap. 

"Ready?" Jack asked. 

"Yep, Allons-y," The Doctor cheered happily. He wrapped his arm around Imogen to hold her as Jack pushed them the short distance from the bed, through the corridor and out of the control room. Martha was at her computer and her eyes narrowed as she saw them emerge from the TARDIS but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she stood going up towards the kitchen. 

"Daddy," Kui'la called out running over. "Can I ride too?" 

"Not right now," the Doctor answered. Jack pushed him over towards the couch, parking it near it as Grey joined them. The Doctor let Imogen down so that he was able to hug his children just happy to be with his family. Martha joined them a short time later carrying a small platter in her hands. 

"I thought you would be hungry since you didn't bother to eat your lunch so I made you something," Martha commented. The Doctor expected to see greens as she lifted the lid so he was pleasantly surprised to see a chicken curry with rice. She set the platter so that it was balanced on the arms of the chair allowing him to feed himself easily with his one arm. He stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork bringing it to his mouth. 

"It's good," he told her as he took a second bite. Martha just smiled as she left him to eat. She would have to call her mum later and thank her for the recipe as unbeknown to the Doctor there were plenty of veggies hidden in the sauce. Jack had given her the idea when he said the Time Lord had the palate of a child and her mother had been happy to give her ideas on how to get him to eat having dealt with picky eaters herself. 

"Well, there is plenty more on the stove if your still hungry," Martha informed him. Still smiling to herself, she returned to her work in order to allow the Doctor to spend time with his family.


	19. Chapter 19

Martha was relieved when the Doctor had a second helping of his dinner without question. He seemed happier now that he was out of the medi-bay and interacting with his family. While Martha knew that he hated the medi-bay, she had no choice but to make him continue to stay in it as his head and body healed. He had a long road in front of him and while she didn't plan on keeping him in the medi-bay the entire time, she wasn't ready to release him quite yet. The problem was getting the stubborn Time Lord to stay in the medi-bay when it was clear he didn't want to be there anymore. 

"Thirds?" Martha asked as Jack came back up the stairs with the Doctor's plate in his hand. Jack shook his head no. 

"He is done for now but he asked me to make sure that there was more for later," Jack answered. He gave the curry a stir looking at it for a long moment. Martha pretended that she didn't notice as she continued to work silently at the table. "The thing that I don't understand is why you suddenly decided to give him a curry to eat when you keep insisting that he needs to eat better."

"Do you really want to know what is in the curry or would you to continue to have plausible deniability?" Martha questioned. Jack turned just his head to look at her and she smiled. He smiled back as he plated up a large portion of rice covering it with the thick curry. He covered the plate placing it in the fridge for later. He then started to clean up the rest of the curry. "I can do that."

"I don't mind cleaning up," Jack informed her. 

"Go, be with your family," Martha told him. Jack didn't argue as he let the spoon drop back into the pot. He made his way back out of the kitchen to where the Doctor was still sitting with their children. He was laughing at something Kui'la was saying as she acted it out elaborately. He held out his arm for a hug and she bounced over to him climbing up on his lap. She settled herself on his bad leg, holding onto him. He hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head. 

"Having fun?" Jack asked. 

"I am," the Doctor agreed. Being with his children made him feel alive again and gave him a reason to live. His children made him want to help Martha make his body whole so that he could spend time with them rather laying helpless on the medi-bay bed. He kissed Kui'la again snuggling her close to him. 

"Love you, daddy," she told him as she helped him to hold his bad arm around her. 

"I love you too, my baby," the Doctor responded. He yawned, smacking his lips twice. Jack looked at him and he raised his eyebrow as he leaned his head against Kui'las. It was clear that he had no plans to go anywhere and Jack wondered how angry the Doctor would be if he forced him back to the medi-bay anyways. Deciding it wasn't worth the fight, he instead took a seat on the couch pulling the younger two up beside him. Kui'la had gone quiet, so Jack took over telling a story. He left out the naked escape as he told his children about an adventure he had in space. It was elaborate and the Doctor wasn't sure if it was true or not at first as he hung on to every word his husband spoke. He even found himself rooting for Jack to save the prince from the people who threatened to kill the man. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he came to the conclusion that he was the prince in distress in the Captain's story. He was positive that the event Jack was describing never happened but he still cheered with the children as everyone was saved in the end and the Captain took off with the prince for another adventure. 

"Again," Imogen asked.

"I will tell another story before we go to bed tonight. Right now, I should get your daddy back to the medi-bay so that he can rest," Jack commented as the Doctor yawned for the fifth time. It was obvious that he was tired but he was refusing to give in to his exhaustion in order to spend time with his children. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I'm not tired," the Doctor yawned. 

"I can see that," Jack chuckled. He decided to risk the Doctor's anger as he stood. He helped Kui'la down from the Doctor's lap then went around the back of the chair. The Doctor was angry but unable to stop Jack as he was pushed out of the main part of the hub and back onto the TARDIS. 

"Please, Jack, don't make me go back to the medi-bay," the Doctor begged. 

"I know you don't want to be in there Doc, but the medi-bay is the best place for you while you're still recovering from the incident and your surgery," Jack argued. 

"She can monitor me just as easily from my room," the Doctor replied. He tried to fight as Jack continued to ignore him pushing him into the one place he didn't want to be. He tried to turn the chair but was unable to with one good arm as he was wheeled over to his bed. Jack put the break on the chair coming around. As the Doctor was lifted out of the wheelchair, he decided to change his tactics in order to avoid being forced to stay in the medi-bay. He wrapped his arm tightly around Jack, pulling himself close so that his mouth was close to Jack's skin. 

"Please Jack, don't make me stay in the medi-bay," the Doctor begged softly nibbling on Jack's neck in the process. Jack couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"You make it sound like I am trying to punish you when all I am trying to do is help you get back on your feet," Jack moaned. He felt himself growing harder as the Doctor's talented mouth moved up his neck to nibble on his earlobe. He felt himself hardening and he forced himself to take a step forward even if he wanted nothing more to bend the Doctor over the bed and take him where they stood. "Why is it that you only initiate sex when you want something?"

"I don't," the Doctor whispered as he blew softly into Jack's ear before nipping it again. 

"You do and you know it," Jack growled. The Doctor returned to nibbling and Jack gave in. It had been too long since they had sex and he badly wanted a release that didn't involve his own hand. He would scold the Doctor later for using sex to his advantage but for now, he cursed as he turned leaving the medi-bay. The Doctor hid his smile as he was carried the short distance to their room and laid on his own bed. He gave an order to the TARDIS as the Captain started to make quick work of his clothing. The Doctor could see how hard Jack was and knew he wasn't going to last long. Still, he trusted his husband and Jack reaffirmed that trust as he grabbed the lube. He helped the Doctor to move his leg out of the way so that he could slip one well-lubed finger up into his body in order to loosen the tight hole. 

It felt strange but internal sensations were the same as his own body responded. Jack removed his finger after he could move it easily, then lifted the Doctor's left leg to rest his ankle on his shoulder as he pushed up into the willing body. The Doctor gasped at the stretch but he adjusted to it as he was used to accommodating the Captain into his body. He moved his right leg out of the way as Jack bent forward pressing their mouths together as he began to thrust. He breathed Jack's name as his husband kept up a steady rhythm. Jack knew his body better then he did and was able to use that knowledge to help him fall over the edge quickly. He clenched around the Captain causing him to follow as he rammed himself deep before filling the Doctor's body with his seed. He held himself steady for a moment before carefully pulling out of the Doctor's body and lowering his leg back to the bed. He then allowed himself to collapse sideways on to his own side of the bed as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Giving up so soon," the Doctor wondered. Jack looked over at him to see a twinkle in the Doctor's eyes. Taking it as a challenge, Jack rolled back over as he set out to thoroughly wear his husband out.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack thrust one last time, cumming deep inside his husband. The Doctor groaned deeply as his own body tried to cum again. He wasn't able to adding only a small amount of his own release to the mess on his stomach. He whimpered as Jack held himself deep trying desperately to hold his weight and not collapse down on his injured husband. As carefully as possible, he eased himself out of the Doctor's body gently laying his leg on the bed. Collapsing to the side, he tried to catch his breath. 

"Give up," Jack panted. 

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed. Jack looked over at him and smiled. The Doctor smiled back as his eyes fluttered shut. Within moments, his breathing was even as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Jack sat up concerned with how quickly the Doctor managed to fall asleep. The Doctor was laying with his left leg straight where Jack had laid it but his right leg was bent exposing his arse. He was covered with cum and had it glistening between his cheeks. His left arm was laying strangely on the bed but his right arm was bent up near his head which was slightly tilted towards Jack. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he slept. 

"Sweetheart?" Jack questioned. He reached out shaking the Doctor's shoulder gently. The Doctor moaned slightly before smacking his lips as he turned his head away from Jack. "You need to do better than that." The Doctor didn't answer as his breathing remained even. Jack swore softly as he beat himself up internally. He knew that it was too soon to push the Doctor's body so far but he was horny and it had been a while since they had sex. He had given in and now the Doctor was paying for it. Leaning across the Doctor, he retrieved the energy reader from his bedside drawer. The Doctor kept it there in case he needed it for a sick child in the middle of the night, now Jack was just thankful it was there. He pulled it out leaning back so that he could take the Doctor's left hand in his. He barely got a reaction as he pricked the Doctor's finger and added a drop of blood to the reader. The results came back quickly showing that the Doctor's energy was sitting in the low sixties which was far to low for the Time Lord to be comfortable. 

Making a decision, Jack jumped out of the bed. He was no longer tired as he ran into the ensuite grabbing a damp flannel. He hurried back to the sleeping man and wiped the evidence of their activies from his pale skin. He covered the Doctor with a blanket up to his stomach just wanting to cover his bare groin. He pulled on his trousers and then with one last look back at his lover, he ran out of the bedroom heading to the medi-bay. He headed straight to the medicine cupboard pulling out the Doctor's energy medication as well as potassium placing them into his pocket. Running towards the medicine cabinet for an IV, he saw Martha sitting at her desk writing. She didn't look at him as she scribbled something at the bottom before changing to another sheet. Jack kept going into the cabinet easily finding an IV bag and stand. He hung the bag from the stand taking them out of the cupboard with him. He started towards the door of the medi-bay, stopping as Martha still refused to acknowledge his presence. 

"Aren't you going to ask how he is?" Jack questioned. 

"Nope," Martha answered turning the page. 

"I know you're angry that he isn't in the medi-bay but the TARDIS can monitor him from anywhere on board," Jack told her. 

"I know. I can see quite clearly that his energy levels have fallen," Martha agreed calmly. She was well aware the Doctor's energy had fallen to the low sixties as the TARDIS had relayed the information as soon as Jack had taken the Doctor's energy levels. 

"Then why haven't you came to check on him?" Jack wondered his irritation coming out clearly in his tone. Martha finally looked up.

"Oh, so now I have permission to be his doctor?" She asked her voice just as calm. 

"Don't be stupid, of course, you are his doctor," Jack answered. 

"And when was that decision made. When you took him out of the medi-bay without my permission. Or how about when you let him sit in the hub in a wheelchair when he should have been resting. I know it was when you took him to his room because you wanted to get laid rather than bringing him back to the medi-bay where he should have been in the first place. Tell me, Captain, because I would really like to know which of those decisions made it clear to you that I am his doctor," Martha questioned her tone never changing even if Jack could see the anger clearly in her eyes. 

"You know the Doctor, do you really think he wouldn't have found a way out of the medi-bay by himself," Jack argued. 

"No, but it would have taken him longer than you choosing to give him a lift just so that you could get into his trousers," Martha answered the anger she was feeling finally coming through in her tone. 

"I didn't do it just to get in trousers," Jack informed her. 

"But that didn't stop you even though his head and body are healing and he shouldn't be engaging in sexual activity right now. Which I would have told you had you bothered to ask me," Martha glanced at the screen again as it flashed at her. "Now go tend to your husband before his energy levels drop even more." She stood gathering the papers. 

"And where are you going?" Jack wondered as she headed towards the door. 

"I am heading home for the night since I am obviously not needed here," Martha answered. Jack took a deep breath. Scaring Martha off now wasn't the smartest decision. They needed her to take care of the Doctor in order to get him back on to his feet. So rather than apologizing or continuing to argue, Jack decided to try another approach. 

"Please Martha, will you stay and check on him," Jack asked. 

"Will you bring him back to the medi-bay so that I can tend to him properly?" Martha questioned as she paused in her step. 

"He will never forgive me if I do," Jack told her. 

"He will get over it eventually," Martha replied. She glanced at her watch. Jack sighed.

"How about I make you a deal? You can tend to him in the bedroom and I will follow any instructions you give towards his health. Then in the morning, I will convince him to come back to the medi-bay," Jack countered. Martha just narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Have a good night, Jack," Martha responded leaving the medi-bay. Jack hurried out into the corridor to see Martha heading towards the control room. Needing to get to his husband, Jack took off in the opposite direction to the Doctor's room. With practiced ease, he set up the IV. He followed the TARDIS's instructions in order to give the Doctor the right amount of medication. Climbing up onto the bed, he settled down to keep an eye on the Doctor as he waited impatiently for his energy levels to rise.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack sat by the Doctor's side as an hour passed and the Time Lord remained deeply unconscious. Jack was worried by the fact that during the hour, the Doctor hadn't moved or showed any signs that he was alive beyond the slow steady breathing. Grabbing the energy reader again, Jack tested his blood to find that his energy levels still remained far too low. He regretted not listening to Martha and taking the Doctor to the medi-bay as she asked. At least then, she could have treated the ailing Doctor properly. Now he was going to have to ask Owen for help and trust that Owen remembered the little training that he had received on the Time Lord's unique biology. 

Before he was able to stand up, though, the door to the room opened. The last person Jack expected to see again tonight walked through the door making her way over to the bed. She didn't look at Jack as she took the Doctor's wrist in her hand, using her watch to check his pulse. She let his arm go and reached into her hand pulling out her penlight. She lifted the Doctor's eyelids one by one seeing his pupil response. She then reached over and picked up the vials that were sitting on the bedside table. She added more of the Doctor's energy medicine to the IV before pulling a fresh syringe out of her pocket. She measured out a small dose of the potassium injecting it into the Time Lord's shoulder. Capping the syringe, she put it back in her pocket turning to head towards the door. 

"Martha," Jack finally spoke up breaking the silence. She paused in the doorway turning to look at Jack. "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," Martha answered her voice flat. 

"No, you've always done more than that. You brought two of my children into this world, saved the life of my little girl and helped my husband despite your anger. You have been a friend and a loyal employee throughout the years and you have helped make Torchwood a better place," Jack told her as a way of apologizing. 

"The Doctor's body is already weak due to the injury on the back of his head. He is barely able to use his left side. Having sex with him to the point of exhaustion wasn't the smartest thing that you could do and leaving him in his room just because you don't want to upset him isn't intelligent either. If you don't want to upset him, then I will bring Owen in here to carry him back to the medi-bay so that you can honestly tell him you weren't involved in taking him back," Martha stated. Jack sighed. While he trusted Owen, his husband was long and lanky. He didn't want Owen to accidentally hurt his lover more by carrying him to the medi-bay. The only one that Jack trusted to carry the Doctor was himself and Martha was right, he belonged back in the medi-bay regardless of how angry he got when he woke up there. 

"No, I'll take him," Jack replied. Getting out of bed, he went around it. As carefully as possible he took the Doctor into his arms lifting him off the bed. He gently cradled the Doctor to his chest making sure to rest the Time Lord's head against his shoulder. Martha returned to his side, taking the IV stand in her hand. Together they walked the short distance to the medi-bay where Jack laid the Doctor on one of the beds. He covered the Doctor's nakedness up to his waist while Martha set to work. She put an oxygen reader clip on his finger and electrodes on his chest. She took his energy levels again, unhappy to see that they hadn't risen but knowing that she had to give them time to come back up. Jack started to take a seat down on the side of the bed. 

"Your daughter is still waiting for her bedtime story," Martha stated. Jack paused looking at his watch. It was over two hours past the children's bedtime. He trusted Tosh and Gwen to put them to bed when he didn't return but apparently Kui'la had other ideas. 

"I'll be back soon," Jack promised. Making his way out of the medi-bay, he went down the corridor and out of the TARDIS. He found Tosh sitting in the hub holding his daughter on his lap. To his surprise, it wasn't Kui'la but Imogen who was awake and waiting for him. She had tear stains down her cheeks and her thumb was in her mouth as she cuddled with her aunt. Jack made his way over to her. As he reached out for her. Tosh opened her arms allowing Jack to take her and he brought her up to his shoulder. She wrapped her free arm around his neck leaving her thumb in her mouth. 

"Kui'la and Grey both went down easily over two hours ago with a promise of extra stories tomorrow. Immy, though, has been fighting sleep and I have tried putting her down several times resulting in tears and her making her way back out to the hub to find me," Tosh explained. 

"My poor baby," Jack cooed. He leaned his head against hers, thankful to find that her temperature felt normal. "I will take you to your room and rock you as I tell you a story as you fall asleep. Is that alright?" She nodded against him as Jack carried her into her room. Taking a seat in her rocking chair, he told her a story about princesses and princes spinning a story based mainly on fiction. Finishing, he listened to her breathing evenly. He stood carrying her to her bed starting to lay her down. Her eyes immediately opened as she burst into tears again. 

"Oh, Immy what's the matter," he cooed. She didn't answer him, not that he expected one as he cuddled her close again. Putting her to his shoulder again, he took a seat in the rocking chair once more slowly rocking her as he told her another story. She refused to settle holding tightly to him. Giving up, he took her with him as he returned to the medi-bay. 

"She can't sleep?" Martha questioned as Jack entered. 

"I don't know what's going on. She starts crying every time I try to lay her down," Jack informed Martha. 

"Is she sick?" Martha asked. 

"I don't think so. I just think she is having a bad night and normally the Doctor would take her but right now he can't. I am just going to sit here and cuddle with her until I am sure she is asleep and then try to lay her down again," Jack explained. 

"And how well has that worked for you so far?" Martha wondered. Jack just rolled his eyes at her. "The Doctor is stable if you want to lay her down for a cuddle. Just make sure not to lay her on any of the wires." 

"I won't," Jack agreed. He waited until Imogen was almost asleep then laid her next to the Doctor's right side. She didn't immediately wake up again as she cuddled next to her daddy drifting off to sleep. With his husband and children are taken care of Jack climbed up on the next bed over. His body was exhausted from sex and he needed to sleep for a few hours to recover. Trusting Martha to keep his family safe, he closed his eyes drifting quickly off to sleep.


End file.
